


You complete Me

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Underground [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986) RPF, Nocturnal Bloodlust, the GazettE
Genre: Labyrinth Crossover, M/M, the GazettE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different version of what could have happened during the main story line of 'The Labyrinth.' A boy runs it this time, and his 'enemy' is more willing to help him... but what exactly are his true motives? BOYxBOY (the GazettE x Labyrinth Crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I don't suppose you'd want to help me get through here, would you?”

A young man in a white wife beater and plain black jeans with rips at the knees stood before a large stone wall. He wore white lace up shoes with scuffed and dirt covered laces. His long ebony streaked fuschia locks framed his handsome face in soft flips that pointed outwards. A silver embellished necklace reading 'Aoi' hung around his neck, telling of his identity.

In front of him stood an unusually small creature, about four or so feet in total height.

“Ah but get through where?” a cheery but teasing question leaves the creature's mouth as it flips back its bright blonde curls and grins a sharp toothy grin. He wore a dark red suit made of some soft fuzzy fabric, but no shoes, and seemed to hold a rather “I'm a queen so treat me like one” attitude.

“There!” Aoi says and just as he was about to point at the walls, the creature turns its head away.

“Whats there?” he asks. Aoi sighed in frustration and tries again.

“The door to the walls!”

“What door?”

At this Aoi growled with utter despair and slumps onto the wall.

“It's pointless asking for anything!” he cried hiding his face. At this, the small creature stops examining his primly styled nails and looks back with a slow swivel of his head.

“Not... if you ask the right questions,” he hints subtly and grins. Aoi slowly lifted his head, and realized what exactly that was supposed to mean.

“How... Can you help me get into the walls?”

The creature's attitude does a full 360 and he exclaims happily as though discovering a much kept secret. A happy expression crosses his face and his reddened lips curl upwards.

“Ah, now that is more like it!” He smiled and walked past Aoi to a rather mossy and vine covered area. He pushed a bit of them back and revealed – lo and behold- a huge stone door with strange and cryptic carvings nestled into the surrounding walls. “You gets in... there.”

As they neared the door it miraculously swung open, the ancient metal hinges squeaking and groaning under the weight.

Aoi swallowed hard and looked back at the creature.

“Well... who are you anyway?”

“Ruki,” came a haughty answer as though expecting Aoi to know him. But the unknowing look on the others face a few seconds later makes him frown displeasure. “You uh.... Really going in there, are you?”

Biting his lip, Aoi looks into the now much bigger maze and takes his first hesitant step inside.

“Well yes,” he answered. 'I'm afraid I have to.”  
Without waiting for an answer he steps further in, shuddering as a cold damp air covered his arms in goose flesh. The moldy moss covered brick walls extended, seemingly indefinitely. He swallowed back another ripple of fear and looked at Ruki, only to find him... gone.

“Ruki? Where did you go?”

The doors stood open and silent, not another soul passing through. So Aoi sighs and looks around.

“Oh so cozy ain't it!” That familiar voice cackles near his left ear, making him flinch in utter panic and terror and swivel to where the voice came from. And there, as haughtily as ever, stood Ruki, a hand on his hip. “Hahaha! Scared you didn't I? Teeheehee...”

“Ruki-”

“Now,” the blonde interrupts and begins to circle tauntingly around Aoi. “To get to where you desire to be, you must first make a choice; left? Or right?”

Saying this he extended either arm in the directions of the passageways, a rather impish smirk on his lips. Aoi looked either way before looking at Ruki.

“Well... which way would you go?” he asks.

“Me?” Ruki says and puts a hand to his chest. “I wouldn't go either way.”

Aoi huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

“If that is all the help you're gonna be you can just go.”

Ruki huffed and pokes a finger at Aoi's chest before going to a nearby wall.

“You know what your problem is? You take too many things for granted. Take this maze for example; even if you get to where you want to be, you'll never get out again. This place keeps you, holding you until you find yourself not even wanting to leave.”

“That's your opinion,” Aoi says as he decides finally on taking the right.

“Well, its a lot better than yours!” Ruki said with a humph and proceeds to the door. Aoi watched the small creature walk away and pursed his lips.

“Thanks for nothing, Ruki chibi...”

“Aghh its just Ruki! And don't say I didn't warn you!” the blonde retorted and glared one last time at Aoi before storming out. He flinched as the doors slammed shut, sending dust up in clouds. Aoi sighs and looks back around himself. The walls were silent, cold and uninviting. But at the same time... strangely beckoning... He shook his head and blamed it on his overactive imagination.

“The only time when I would kill to have Akira with me right now...”

He spoke fondly of his annoying but dearly missed little brother. Who... With a pang of deep regret and sadness, now lingered in the castle he had set his heart on reaching. But he looked up to the walls only to find that he couldn't see so much as a few feet over the walls. Only the same orange glow of a near to set sun. Aoi began to walk, avoiding tripping over the fallen branches as he did so with caution.

And only now did the words of his conversation with his brother's kidnapper echo deep in his skull. He once more began to regret all of this.

A tall mysterious figure stood at an opened balcony window, the wind from the cold rainy night swishing around his pale, illustrious white hair. His dark lined eyes shone purple and gazed at the young male before him. He wore a tight black leather top that covered from the left side of his shoulder to the wrist, and on the right only a strap. The top came to just above his belly button to show off a perfectly toned and desirable body.

His legs were clad in tight black pants that had random slits and cuts in them as complicated patterns to show off his lean legs, his thighs mostly.

“You're him aren't you..?” he whispers fearfully. “The Goblin King.”

The man smiled and gave a small laugh, but did not answer. He only continued to stare... Aoi felt a deep rooted fear race through him as he looked upon the stranger.

“Please, give him back if it's all the same.”

“What' s said is said,” the man chuckles and crosses his arms.

“Please give him back... I didn't mean it!”

“Ohh,” the man chirps in amusement. “You didn't?”

“Please? Where is he?”

The man narrowed his eyes and gave small smirk, speaking in his deep velvety voice.

“You know very well where he is,” came the answer. “And why he is there.”

Unwilling to say much more, Aoi tries again. This time with fresh tears pouring down his face in such a shameful manner. But he couldn't care less at this point.

“Please, I need him back! He must be so terrified-”

“Aoi,” the man cuts off with a loud voice. Out of nowhere the man is before him, a red snake is in his hands, curling and coiling around the man's fingers. After a few brief seconds the man glares at him and speaks in a low, threatening voice. “Do not go against me.”

Suddenly the snake is being flung at his neck. In a state of panic, Aoi screams in terror and grabs for the snake, only to feel a soft fabric under his fingertips. Hurriedly he flings it to the ground, where it lays dormant for a small nanosecond before transforming into a small creature, one he recognized as indeed a goblin. The creature stood, cackled in a throaty harsh voice and scuttled off to some unknown area of the room.

Aoi swung his head back up to meet the eyes of the man, who was now grinning like a madman and with a hand on his hips.

“You're in no way a match for me, Aoi. Just give up...”

“I can't,” Aoi whispers. “It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do, but I just need to have him back...”

“Aoi my darling... Go back to your room. Play with your books and your little... gadgets. And forget about the baby.” After the raven stood resolute for a moment the man decided to continue. He brought up his bare arm with the black glove on his hand and lets a clear bubble materialize in-between his fingers. “I've brought you a gift.”

The boy looks upon the object with teary eyes, which begins to harden and was now rolling effortlessly through the mans hands in a dizzying defiance of gravity.

“Wh... What is it?”

“It's a crystal, nothing more... But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams... Do you want it?” The boy once more ignored the gift, and made the man pull back his hand. “Then forget the baby.”

“I can't.... Now where is he?”

The man sighed and turned to the window, beckoning Aoi to come closer.

“He's there, in my castle.” Aoi looked out and felt his heart drop to his stomach. There beyond the window was a dismal, bleak landscape, the sky red as sunset and the ground bone dry, cracked and dusty. And off in the distance, a massive dizzying structure he perceived as a maze, sprawled across the horizon. The walls created twists and turns meant to fool whomever set foot inside. And nestled right smack dab in the center, a dark castle towered over the maze and giving an ominous feeling even from so far away. “Do you still want to look for him?”

In the blink of an eye, both Aoi and the stranger were whisked to an area near the maze, a small hill just overlooking the walls. A subtle breeze stirred up the red dust around them and made his eyes hurt.

“Is that... the castle beyond Goblin city?” he asks and turns to the man. However he gets no answer and only more discouragement.

“Turn back Aoi,” the man pleads. “Turn back before its too late.”

And for a second the boy could swear he saw desperation in those cold violet eyes. But it disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

“I can't,” Aoi says again and gulps. “Don't you understand that I can't?”

The man sighs and looks upon the boy with genuine concern.

“What a pity.”

Aoi once more examines the maze, his stomach doing flips.

“It doesn't look too far,” he said confidently, yet nearly jumped as that smooth voice murmured into his ear.

“It's further than you may think. Time is short...” Aoi watches as the mans hand points to a tall clock tower not far from where he stood outside the walls. Only this clock had what looked to be thirteen hours instead of twelve. Both the small and large hands rested on thirteen. “You have thirteen hours in which to solve my labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us... forever.”

And the man gave a small playful smile, boldly caressing his face and making the boy blush before stepping back and fading from view. Inside his head, Aoi could hear the mans voice in a low sultry whisper that sent shudders through him.

“Such a pity...”

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 1

Yuu's POV

What the hell is with this place!? I've been walking and trying to find an opening but nothing is showing up! Damn that Ruki! Damn it all!

“Ugh! This place is so unfair!” I scream and kick a branch to send it skidding across the dirty cobblestone ground. With an exhausted sigh I press against the wall and let myself slide down to catch my breath.

“Maybe that man was right... maybe I should just give up...”

A few seconds pass and my lungs don't hurt as much. I wonder if it's too late to go back now?

“'Ello.”

A voice? I thought I was alone here?

I looked around and found myself face to face with a small white and yellow bird, perched on the edge of a brick that jutted out from the wall. A few feathers proudly displayed just at the crown of its head. But what I thought odd was the small strip of white fabric or material around its beak. Surely this little bird couldn't possibly have spoken to me..?

“Did you just say... hello?” I ask the bird. It ruffles its feathers and gives a tilt of it's head.

“No I said 'ello,' but that's close enough.”

So it did speak to me. What kind of odd jacked up place is this? What am I gonna see next, talking trees?

“You're a bird aren't you?” I ask.

“Yeah, that's right,” the bird chirped. “I'm a cockatiel!”

“Ah. You wouldn't happen to know the way through this labyrinth, do you?”

“Who, me?” he chirps. “No, I'm just a bird, heh.”

“Oh,” I say in disappointment.

“Come inside and meet my family,” he suddenly says, motioning with a wing to a barely there crack in the bricks that I assumed led to his nest or home or whatever. He barely looked small enough to fit himself but I guess all the feathers were to be blamed for that.

“N...No thank you,” I politely decline. “But I have to find my way through this labyrinth. But there aren't any turns or any corners or anything! It just goes on and on and...”

I sigh heavily but the bird only gives a small chuckle.

“Well you ain't looking right! It's full of openings it's just you ain't seein' them!”

“Well where are they?”

“There's one just across there, it's right in front of ya!”

I look over to where the bird pointed across from us, but all I saw was a brick wall.

“No there isn't,” I say and look back.

“Come inside and have a nice cup o'tea,” he tries but I once more decline.

“But there isn't an opening!”

“Of course there is!” he giggles. “You try walking through it; you'll see what I mean.”

I stand and walk to the wall, and stare at its mossy dew covered surface with disdain.

“That's just... wall, there's no way through!”

“Things are not always what they seem in this place,” the bird tweets and flies to the top of the wall. “So, you can't take anything for granted.”

Hmm, that is exactly what Ruki said to me... Perhaps I am taking things for granted in this place. So I just huffed irritably and turned back to the wall, deciding to put my hands up in case I ran face first into brick wall. But as I walked forward nothing touched my hand, and I went what seemed to be a thin doorway. I gasp in excitement and find myself in an all new passageway, one that I could see definitely had twists and various turns.

“Hey!” I say in excitement and start going left, but stop when I hear the bird once more.

“Oi! Hang on!” he cries. I roll my eyes and go back to see him just by the passageway.

“Thank you that was very helpful,” I say and turn to leave again.

“But don't go that way!” The bird cried.

“What was that?” I say in question. Flustered the bird flaps its wings to display its distress.

“I said don't go that way! Never go that way!”

“Well... why not?”

“If you'd have kept on going down that way,” he continues with a heavy sigh. “You'd have gone straight to that castle!”

The castle!

“But... isn't that where I am headed?” I say hurriedly.

“No! You don't want to go to the castle! The King lives there! Uruha is a very mean guy! He'll kill you! Or even, worse, lock you up in his room of torture!”

I shudder at the implication of terror in the birds words, but... the castle is my destination!

“Uruha? Is he the king?”

“Yes,” the bird says. “Don't go that way please, or more likely than not he will kill you!”

With a heavy sigh I can only give a sad smile, backing away in the direction he told me not to. So The King is named Uruha eh? Well then, I'll just have to give him a piece of my mind won't I?

“I'm sorry bird, but I'm afraid I cannot take your advice this time.”

“Reita,” he suddenly said, now still and not moving. “My name, is Reita.”

“It was nice to meet you Reita. Goodbye, and I am sorry I couldn't take your advice.”

He could only watch me leave with a sad and regretful flap of his wings, and before I could completely leave I heard a small whisper that nearly broke my resolve.

“I couldn't stop him... Sorry Uruha.”

_________________________________

The path was sort of... simple, in terms of ease of access. There were far less dead branches but far more gross mossy covered walls that I dared not touch. Who knows what kind of sicknesses or diseases were copulating on it? Just looking at it made my stomach do flips. There were even pockets of it!

But just as I'm about to step by, a moss pocket, or bubble or whatever, decided to explode just before I could reach the next corner. Some kind of thick greenish liquid oozes out and I resist the urge to throw up my esophagus.

“Eww,” I mutter in horror and step far far away from the ticking time bombs and turned the corner. Here I was met with a rather unusual sight. A large courtyard, about a hundred by a hundred feet and filled with broken and foliage covered statues. The heads were broken off, arms were missing, and some were even completely unrecognizable... And some had gross liquid seeping from the mouths and eyes.

If this Uruha guy was going for 'creepy' then he sure hit the nail right on the head. This place could give me nightmares if I wasn't careful.

The courtyard was basically empty excluding the statues. The only other thing worth mentioning was a huge stone fountain in the middle, broken and eroded away as a shell of its former self. I feel sorry for whomever might have had to clean this place up in the past. Now its all to hell and there isn't really anything I could do about it.

On the other side, I saw an opening to a further part of the maze. And in front of the opening were two rather odd looking characters. They stood straight, dressed in non matching outfits. The one on the left was taller than his companion, had silvery blonde hair in waves to his shoulders, and wore a black multi-button jacket that he left unbuttoned, a sparkly sequin undershirt, and dark blue leggings. Once again, he wore no shoes, just like Uruha didn't.

The other was far taller, and had similarly styled but brown colored hair. He wore a black vest with no undershirt, and a silky black and white speckled scarf hung around his shoulders. His pants were tight and made of shiny black silk, and he too was barefoot.

Didn't anyone in this place understand the concept of shoes?! What if they cut themselves and got sick? What then?

I walked closer to take a better look and saw that they were watching me. The taller one had dark, watchful eyes that held distrust in them. The other was far more curious I could tell, even if he tried to seem cautious.

“Stop; you there,” the shorter one says. “State your business outsider, in the name of the King.”

I swallow as they both seem to be brandishing rather... dangerous looking weapons. The smallest one held two katana blades in either hand, his companion had a huge metallic blue scythe.

“Um... I'm trying to find my way to the castle... Uruha brought me here.”

“You dare to speak the Kings name so lightly?” the tall one says menacingly, readying his weapon. The sunlight glinted off of the sharp blade and sent shudders through me.

“Um... I... Well...” I stuttered and broke out into a cold sweat. “My brother... He's there and Ur- Uh, The King... Told me I had thirteen hours to get him back. I'm only following his... orders.”

Perhaps a more submissive approach will work to my advantage.

“Hmm, he did, did he?” the smaller one says. “Heh, get a load of this guy Natsu! What do you think? Should we let him take the test?”

“I dunno Masa,” Natsu says. “I don't trust outsiders; you know this.”

“Should we ask the king?”

“Maybe not. He doesn't like to be bothered.”

They both hum in unison and glare at me, until Masa, the shorter one, decides to sheathe his katana's.

“Well I for one say he should take our test! The Labyrinth will decide from then on if he is worthy of meeting the king!”

'I already met him, and I don't like him,' I grumble in my head but I don't dare say it out loud. Natsu gives a small humph and puts his scythe on the holder around his back.

“Well what do you say, new guy?” he asks and looks at me. “Care to test your luck?”

“Test? What kind of test?”

“Beyond this section of the labyrinth, you will find our two brothers,” he begins.

“Once you find them you will choose; one or the other?” Masa said after.

“A riddle? I ask. “Do I really have time for this?”

“Not necessarily a riddle,” Masa states. “It's simple really.”

“You go through here and find your way to our brothers.”

“From there you will see two doors.”

“One of them leads to the castle at the center of the labyrinth.”

“And the other leads to... Certain death.”

Certain death huh...?

“Which door leads to where?” I ask. Masa grins a mischievous devious smirk that makes my very soul shudder with fear.

“Uhh... we can't tell you.”

“Why not?” I cry in despair. Natsu turns a sheepish eye at me and smirks.

“Ehh... We don't know,” he says. “But our brothers do.”

I nod in understanding and cross my arms.

“Oh. Then I'll ask them.”

Masa and Natsu exchange a look, and both grin at me.

“Um... No. You can't ask them. You can only ask one of them. But, Good luck with that,” they both say simultaneously, and proceed to allow me through.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

"Uruha, is this kind of thing really okay? We haven't had a runner since-"

"Tch, don't worry about it, Pante. I have a plan to make sure I do not lose to... a human."A tall figure stood by a stone cut window, high in the tip top level of a castle. His long white blonde hair flowed in gentle tresses along his neck within the wind. A pure white kimono hugged him from all sides, his legs sticking from the slightly loose front flaps. Soft lilac eyes stared intensely the crystalline sphere held between his delicate long fingers.

Beside him, a large feline resembling an all white tiger sat on her haunches, a pristine groomed tail swishing back and forth in concern.

"But what about if he beats you? What are you going to do then? The whole Underground will fall apart, and you'll be stripped of your powers!"

"I said its fine," Uruha growls irritably and pops the crystal in his hand like a bubble. "Stop patronizing me. Besides, if he does beat me, I have a plan to use that to my advantage. Just wait and see."

"I... I understand. I apologize."

The many goblins scattered around the room shuffled closer to the King as he stared out of the window.

"Kingy," one of them decided to say. "Where is the human now?"The king makes a disgruntled face, his eyebrows furrowing.

"...He fell to the oubliette."

At this a few of them cackled with glee, but were immediately silenced as Uruha made a sharp hissing noise.

"Shut up. He should not have gotten as far as the oubliette, he should have gone to the path I had laid out for him... Or at least have given up..."

The last part he added under his breath.

"He'll never give up," one of them says. Uruha smirks.

"Won't he?" he says in response, though not sure of that himself. "My spy is about to lead him back to the beginning... He'll soon give up when he realizes he has no chance of defeating me." He ends that with a half seriouslaugh, expecting his goblins to giggle along. When they didn't he scowled and glared at them. "Well, laugh."

Realizing their missed cue the small creatures continued to cackle along as Uruha sighed and looked back out, his eyes scanning the now strangely vibrant Labyrinth. Had it always looked so... So healthy? The walls were louder he noticed. What used to be just faint whispers were increased to above at least a regular voice level. It almost seemed to be singing in joy... Odd, considering that it's been rather down lately. It let itself get covered in vines, moss, and other furnishings of nature. A few areas were collapsed and broken, but were starting to rebuild themselves.

Surely, this couldn't have anything to do with Aoi's arrival in the labyrinth? As far as Uruha could tell, he was only a normal human. But even he had to admit... something about this human intrigued him. Hie fiery, determined spirit pulled him in closer, his eyes were so calm yet blazing with emotions. And his face, such a strong yet... Yet so amazingly fragile and delicate face he seemed androgynous enough to be mistaken as female, save for the fact he wore male oriented clothing.

Uruha gave one more sigh before blinking to a dark, dank corridor, the walls dirty with age and neglect. Stationed at every corner were tall, humanoid faced statues that rumbled with a deep ancient magical life force from hundreds and hundreds of years ago.

They recognized his presence and didn't bother to bellow their usual false warnings about turning back. Instead they all hummed in acknowledgement as he walked by before falling silent. Just around a close by bend was a long hallway, stretching abut a hundred feet before being interrupted by a creaky metal gate that was rusted over.

A heavy chain and padlock blocked the way, the key hole crusted over and ultimately impossible to unlock. Uruha couldn't even remember the last time he bothered to come down here, or anywhere underground for that matter. These tunnels were dug out by all manners of light hating creatures like trolls, sprites, moth hybrids, and moles. The trolls really creep him out, their massive hulking bodies and grotesquely horned faces a nightmare to even the bravest of souls. All of this was contrasted however, to their shockingly submissive and peaceful demeanor's, similar to domesticated cattle or farm animals, and entirely vegetarian diets... Still, one sight of them and people turned tail and took off faster than a fairy hyped up on maple syrup.

Just near the bend was a small alcove, dug into the wall for a resting place. He sensed Aoi's presence nearby, and thought about going to greet him. And by greet he meant gloat in his face that he was now trapped, that he should give up, etc etc. However, he also sensed his spy's presence... Ruki, such a devilish little imp he was. He desired all things flashy and glamorous, living slightly above his means in this world. Ruki carried his precious bundle of gemstones and diamonds wherever he went at all times, and always wore a proudly displayed outfit that gave him a sense of narcissism.

Currently the two were talking, possibly discussing a means of Aoi's escape. And from what it sounded like Aoi was trying to trick Ruki into helping him get further into the labyrinth by flashing a pair of expensive, precious earrings made of sterling silver and inset with chocolate diamonds.

But the imp was not to be trifled with. Imps were known to be smart, tricky, and ingeniously gifted in the art of thievery. Plus when they got enraged they grew horns on their foreheads and became smarter, taller, and far more dangerous.

Uruha could only shudder as he thought about what that evil little creature (emphasis on little) could do if Aoi pressed the wrong button, or tripped the wrong wires. A human could never stand up to such a sneaky yet proud creature.

And just then, he realized something...

Why did he care? Why did he care if Aoi toyed with Ruki and got hurt...? He had no idea why, and the fact that he left like this at all made him upset. He never liked to be confused or not in control of anything he felt inside of himself.

Just how did he feel about Aoi? Did he hate him? Oh well goodness no. He only had Aoi here because he was granting his wish to have his brother taken away. Besides, Uruha was a gentle soul, and hate was such a strong word.

Did he... Did he like him? Hell he had no idea. Surely, he wasn't happy that Aoi posed a threat to his home, but so did every other runner in the history of this place. So he couldn't really find a unique reason for that.

And lastly of all, why did he feel this... This feeling of... Worry? Worry that the human couldn't make it to the end, worry that he will be beaten and lose his brother forever? Or worry that Aoi would beat him in turn, and forget all about him? And leave him to his own sad life afterwards while his entire world crumbled around him?

Both scenarios terrified him and that upset him to the furthest extent. What the hell! Why did a mere human make someone like him, a powerful, royal and significant Fae King, feel so helpless??

He growled and leaned back against the wall, his thoughts tormenting him. Since when did being in charge ever bring such conflicting feelings?

Soon Aoi and Ruki came to an impasse, and Uruha had to strain his ears to listen a little bit. Sending in a crystal would bring too much suspicion. They were standing in a familiar dark cave, the walls and ceiling merging to make a circular room with no corners. Above them was a steel grated trapdoor where the human feel through, just after choosing the wrong door. Too bad; had he picked the other it would have given him a straight shot to his castle. Now he was hindered and time was slowly but surely ticking away.

Uruha had to admit however, the human was clever for making it even this far. This was sure to be quite an interesting human.

"If you help me out of here, I'll give you these."

Aoi held up a pair of stunning polished silver earrings crafted to mimic delicate drops of water.

Ruki's selfish, greedy nature showed in the way his eyes sparkled at the sight of such gorgeous jewelry, and he practically drooled. Oh how beautiful he would look with these on, such elegance and stunning craftsmanship..!

"Ooohh..." he swooned and made Aoi grin.

"You like them don't you?"

At that Ruki quickly straightened up and tried to seem disinterested.

"Meh! So-so."

Perhaps if he could act indifferent he coud goad something else out of the pitiful human. But Aoi was smarter than he looked.

"Oh," Aoi said in mock disappointment and stood from where he kneels down to just below Ruki's height. "Okay then!"

Ruki realizes his mistake and hurriedly tries to keep the arrangement in place.

"Oi, tell you what Aoi-kun," he says with an impish grin. "You give me the earrings and I'll show you the way out of here."

Aoi tsked and put his hands on his hips.

"You were gonna do that anyway!" he cried in alarm.

"Yes well, I find it more along the lines of generosity on your part."

Aoi huffed and turned away just so, the earrings clutched in his palm.

"No, I'll tell you what. I give you the earrings and you lead me out of here. And if not to the center then at least take me as far as you can and then I'll do it on my own."

Ruki's eyes fell on the earrings once more and he noted their odd color and texture.

"What is that anyway?"

Aoi shrugged and dangled them again.

"Silver?"

Once more Ruki couldn't help but feel a deep hunger to feel those earrings adorning his little ears, and to show them off would bring such envy and jealousy...!

"Oooohh..! Well... I uh, I don't promise nothing but... I'll take you as far as I can. Then you're on your own. Right?"

Aoi smiled wide and nodded his head.

"Right!"

"Right," Ruki says and quickly snatches the earrings from Aoi's hands. He greedily pins them into the two holes above the already stretched lobes and clasped them in place, his face one of utter glee. "Ooh, shiny shiny shiny silver..."

Aoi almost laughed out loud at the imp's display of unabashed narcissism when he pulled out a shiny mirror shard from his pocket and began to admire himself in its shiny surface.

"Right, so," Ruki says after a brief moment. "It just so happens that I know a shortcut. Right over here."

The imp grins and walks to a pile of old pots and pans rusted over with disuse, and pushes them aside to reveal a ruddy, broken down old slab of wood. He lifted it up and pushed it against the wall. It had a small handle carved into it already. But when he opened up the door from the left a bunch of brooms and old moldy mops toppled out of it. Ruki cursed in annoyance and closed the door after kicking the useless kicking appliances away.

"Ah well, can't be right all the time." He sighed and plucked the handle out of the left and pushed it into the right side. The door opened up again and this time to an opened passageway. "Here we are!"

Ruki gives a small whistle and ventures through. Aoi laughed in relief and followed soon after, ducking his head to avoid hitting it on such a low doorway. Outside it was much brighter, sunlight streamed through the thick cracks in the ceiling.

Down the hall, the false alarm statues began to bellow out their warnings to the unwary human.

"This is not the way!"

"Take heed, and go no further!"

"Beware! Beware!"

"Soon, it will be too late."

"Yeah, don't pay attention to them," Ruki says in irritation. "They're just false alarms. You get a lot of them in this labyrinth; especially when you are on the right track."

"Oh no you aren't," one of the statues retorted.

"Oh shut up already."

"Sorry just doing my job-"

"Well you don't have to do it to us," Ruki snaps. They continue walking, ready to round a corner when another statue decided to interrupt.

"Beware! For the-"

Ruki growled and twirled around to glare at said statue.

"Just! Forget it. Okay?"

The statue made a rumble of dissatisfaction as though beginning to pout.

"Aw please," it begged. "I haven't said it in such a long time."

Ruki and Aoi looked at one another before Ruki sighed.

"Ohh, fine. But don't expect such a huge reaction."

"No no no of course not," the statue says and clears his throat. "Beware! For the path you will take will lead to certain destruction! Thank you very much."

Aoi smiled at the statue's eagerness to prove itself, but his smile soon slipped away as an all too familiar crystal ball started to roll past them and around the corner. Ruki paled as he saw it, becoming tense.

"Uh oh," Aoi said as he and Ruki watched the crystal roll towards the wall and into a small alcove. There, the crystal levitated up and dropped into what seemed to be a cup, held by a strange hunched over creature. He had a beak, thin wiry grey hair and a piece of cloth covered his eyes. An old tattered cloak covered his body as he sat just into the alcove's corner.

He and Ruki cautiously approached.

"Ahh," the creature croaked. "What have we here?"

'This voice! It couldn't possibly be-?'

"Guhh, nothin'," Ruki fibbed.

"Nothing? Nothing?" The creature suddenly shot up from his spot on the floor. The cloak and what seemed like only a mask were tossed to the floor. "Nothing, tra la la?"

Aoi and Ruki flattened against the other wall in fear as the figure revealed himself as none other than the King himself. He was dressed differently, and had longer darker silver hair that curled in soft ringlets around his face. His outfit comprised of a soft silken upper crop top, exposing his belly and his arms were shielded by fishnet arm sleeves. A long fluttery cape went around him as a display of his royal stature. On his legs were a pair of shiny leather shorts and leg warmers, connected by garters embezzled in diamonds. His glorious legs were on display for all to see, and his beauty was only enhanced by the smoky purple makeup on his eyes.

Ruki stuttered in alarm, shrinking against the wall.

"Y-your highness! What are you doing here?" he asked politely though anyone could see that he was terrified.

"Hello. Rui." He got it wrong on purpose of course.

"Reki," Aoi quickly tried to correct, but found he couldn't remember quite well.

"Ruki," the imp states with slight anger, but became fearful when Uruha addressed him.

"Ruki... Could it be you are helping this boy?"

Insulted the imp mimicked a fish out of water, placing a hand on his chest and gasping.

"Hhhh...Helping?" He asks incredulously. "In what sense?"

"In the sense that you are leading him straight to my castle," Uruha says threateningly, making the imp flinch.

"No! No, your highness," he cries. "I was leading him back to the beginning, your highness!"

Distressed Aoi forgot about those violet eyes burning holes into his very soul and voiced his displeasure.

"What!?"

Ruki ignored him and continued. As he did, Uruha kneels down to his height level, scrutinizing him with distrust.

"I told him I was gonna lead him to the middle of the labyrinth; a little trickery on my part. Hehe, but uh, actually-"

A look of distaste flashed across Uruha's face.

"What are those silver dangling things on your ears?"

Instantly Ruki's hands went up to his ears to hide the earrings, but after a moment gave up and decided to play it off.

"Oh these! Hehhehehee, my goodness, how did those get here?"

With a sigh the King stands up.

"Ruki... If I thought for one moment you were betraying me, I'd be forced to turn you into your worst enemy; a dwarf!"

The hall was filled with Ruki's despairing cries of pleading, the imp goes on his knees and starts tugging at Uruha's legs.

"No! No no no, please your highness! Anything but a dwarf! A hideous, disgusting dwarf!"

Uruha pushed the imp away with his knee.

"Oh yes, Ruki!"

The imp cowered back against the wall, shuddering in fear. Smirking Uruha sauntered teasingly to the terrified human, making Aoi gulp as he seductively pressed himself up against the boy, a hand coming to gently lift his chin and the other on the wall near his head. Such proximity with this lovely but dangerous creature made Aoi's heart hammer inside his chest.

"And you... Aoi my precious," Uruha murmurs quietly and smiles. "How are you enjoying my labyrinth?"

Unable to think cognitively, Aoi said he first thing that came to his mind.

"Uh... Its a piece of cake..."

Ruki groaned and face palmed, shaking his head. Uruha scoffed and pulled back.

"Really?" He asks. "Then how about upping the stakes a little, hm?"

A clock materialized out of nowhere, and Uruha used his powers to turn the time from 5 o'clock to 7 o'clock. Aoi paled and swallowed.

"That's not fair!" he whimpered. The clock disappeared and Uruha smiled.

"You say that so often, little one!" He then went near Aoi and stared him in the eyes. "I wonder what your basis for comparison is."

With that he gives Aoi a small grin and ran his fingers along his chest lightly before stepping near the passageway with the gate.

"So the Labyrinth is a piece of cake, is it?" He asks, a crystal materializing in his fingers. "Well Aoi, my dear boy... Let's see how you deal with this little slice, hm?"

The King surprised Aoi by throwing said crystal back towards the statues and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. A loud rumbling signaled something approaching, and Ruki let out a cry of horror. A huge machine soon began to barrel down the hallway towards them, making Ruki scream. He tugged Aoi down the hallway to the gate, making the human stumble before yelling the name of the reason why they were running.

"The cleaners! Run!"

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Adrenaline rushed through Aoi's nerves and set his body on fire. Behind him the huge machine came closer and closer, a cyclone of blades and scythes spinning on a disc of dark metal, eager to chew up whatever happened to be in the way. Aoi's legs carried him as far as they could but ultimately something was bound to screw everything up.

The sound of a body hitting the ground alerted him to Ruki's clumsiness, and as he whipped around saw the imp lying on his stomach.

"Ruki!" He yelled and hurriedly helps the imp up. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine! Just run!"

Aoi helped the imp further until the gate was blocking their way. They pounded and pulled on the chains but to no avail. Ruki let out a scream of terror and yanked the chains with all his might.

"Agh, the cleaners! The turning me into a dwarf thing!" He yelled at Aoi, who was pushing against a nearby wall ready to collapse. "You sure got his attention!"

The human panted and motioned for Ruki to help him push the wall over. It was near to collapse any second now and the cleaners were getting closer and closer with every single second. Ruki and Aoi pushed and pushed, lungs straining from pressure until finally, a huge crash indicates the wall's weak corners finally giving away. In a turn of vertigo and dizziness the pair fell to the ground along with the wall. And just in the nick of time, for the cleaners whizzed past them not five seconds later. Aoi panted and laid against the wall for a few more seconds to catch his breath, exhausted.

Ruki cackled breathlessly, his relief showing on his face.

"Too... Too close," Aoi sighed. The imp rolled his eyes before standing up and looking around. Something nearby caught his eye.

"Ah here's what we need. A ladder! Follow me."

With a huff Aoi pushed himself up and dusted off his pants.

"How do I know I can trust you now that I know you were taking me back to the beginning of the labyrinth?"

"Ha, I wasn't!" Ruki hissed and began to climb the rickety old ladder, which led up a long and narrow passageway. "I only told him that just to throw him off the scent."

"Ruki how can I believe anything you say?" he questioned. The imp sighed and looked back at Aoi with narrowed eyes.

"Well lets put it this way; what choice have you got?"

Well, no argument there, Aoi guessed. Besides, this little imp had managed to help him out of that awful place back there. And there was no one else really that he could turn to in this place. So it was with a heavy conscience that he finally conceded.

"Well you're right," he says and begins to climb up after the imp. After a bit Ruki decides to speak.

"You have to understand my position here, Aoi," he says and sighed shamefully. "I'm a coward, and Uruha scares me."

Aoi tilted his head, hissing when a splinter scraped his fingers.

"What kind of position is that?"

Ruki laughed and continued with a faster pace.

"No position," He chirps. "That's my point! And you wouldn't be so brave if you've ughh, smelled a dwarf up close... They're disgusting, they're filthy, and! And its- It's-"

He gasped in surprise as one of the ladder's steps snapped and fell to the ground now far far below. Aoi felt a drop of sweat drip down his forehead as he realized exactly how high up they were now. They both continued on after that, careful of where they placed their weight.

"Is that all they do is smell?"

'Oh believe me, sonny boy, that's enough. If they so much as get near you you'll smell forever. It will never ever wash off. So to someone like me, that's like a worst nightmare come to life. I'm a narcissist, so to smell bad forever is worse than even death!

"Us imps, we're only a few tiers in difference to the Fae; there's them, then there's the Firey's, Us, and then the teeny tiny little fairies. The firey's decided they didn't want anything to do with royalty or material things so they threw that away and went to live like wild beasts in the woods."

"So... Are you royalty?"

That would certainly explain his narcissism, haughty attitude, and love of shiny expensive things.

"Sort of; I ran away from home before they had a chance to crown me. I was supposed to marry a woman I never even knew, but I like my own gender more. Besides, she was a bitch."

Aoi scoffed as they reached the outside through what he saw as... The lid of a rather huge pottery item.

"Here we are," Ruki grunts. "You're on your own from now on."

A surprised Aoi followed the imp through the hole, and outside for the first time in hours. It was another maze, this time made of hedges and overgrown vines about seven feet in height. They came through a pot on a table, hovering in the air. This place always had its surprises didn't it?

This area seemed to be another courtyard or resting area, it was wide open and had some stone benches scattered about. Over by the farthest northern wall was a throne-like structure. A huge book shaped slab of stone stood upright as the headrest, and had a stone block shaped like a pile of stacked books for the seat. Two more books were on their sides on the left and right, the spines facing up to make arm rests.

"What?" Aoi cried. "Wait a minute, Ruki!"

"That's it for me," Ruki says and plops to the ground with Aoi close behind. "I said I didn't promise nothing; I told you I'd take you as far as I could go."

Aoi growled and grabbed his arm.

"You little cheat! You cowardly sneaky little cheat!"

But Ruki only grinned and pulled away, waving his hand.

"Now don't try to embarrass me; I have very little courage."

The jewels held in a small net pouch clinked against Ruki's side, and suddenly Aoi had an idea.

"Oh yeah?" he cackled and made a quick snatch at the sparkling gems.

"Hey!" The imp yelled and tried to get them back. "Them's my jewels!"

Aoi went in circles around Ruki, keeping the jewels just out of his reach.

"You have to want it!" the human laughs until finally the imp stops struggling, what with his height giving him quite a disadvantage and pouts.

"Them's my rightful property!" he snarled. "It's not fair!"

Aoi spun around and grinned with glee.

"No it isn't..." He then paused as he realized how hypocritical he has been, and his smile slips from his face. "But that's the way it is..."

They both stand there for a moment until movement nearby alerts them to a new presence.

A tall man, seemingly middle aged, strolled leisurely from an opening in the hedges and headed towards the book. He was dressed in a black toga like outfit, the material draping from his right shoulder to his left hip, exposing a very muscular but lean midsection and slightly thin shoulders. The material draped around his hips and fell gracefully to his feet... Which like always and everyone else were bare. Aoi had to resist the urge to scream out loud at the top of his lungs.

The man had dark wavy hair to his shoulders and pale white skin. However, one couldn't really focus on that because of one certain detail...

Burns and lacerations dotted his otherwise smooth arms, and a particularly nasty burn across his chest, taking up most of the space there.

He approached the throne, unaware of the two curious inhabitants now coming near him. Aoi swallowed hard and waited until he was seated before speaking up.

"Um excuse me? Sir?"

The man looked forward, his eyelids rimmed in black and splattered with blood. Hooded, glazed over eyes gazed at him wisely, the pale silver irises full of curiosity.

"Ah! A young boy!" he proclaimed, his voice surprisingly smooth and calming for his rough appearance. Aoi blushed and nodded, but nearly jumped when a high pitched voice suddenly spoke from behind the throne. Aoi watched as a small cat with white stripey fur sauntered from behind the throne and jumped into the man's lap.

"Whoo whoo whoo!" it squealed. He smiled and petted the creature before turning his attention back to Aoi.

"Hmm, and... uh, who is this? Hm?" he said pointing at Ruki.

"Um, my friend," Aoi says, to which the imp could only stand still and sulk. The man nods and caresses the cat.

"Hmm, and uh... What can I do for you?"

"Well.... Please sir, I need to- That is... we need to get to the castle at the center of this labyrinth. Do you know the way?"

The man and the cat both traded small 'hm's' and 'huh's' back and forth before the man spoke.

"You... Want to get to the castle..?"

Suddenly the cat snickered.

"How's that for brain power, eh?"

The man scowled and flicked its ear.

"Be quiet!"

"Ah nuts."

"Now... Quite often young man... The way forward is sometimes the way back."

"Aye, would you listen to this crap!" The cat exclaims, to which the man groans. Ruki rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Would you please be quiet!" The man snaps at the cat and tugs on it's tail.

"Ouch, okay! Okay!"

"Okay?"

"Okay!"

The man groaned and looked down when the cat hissed at its tail being pulled.

"What?"

"Sorry," the cat grumbled, digging its claws into the left armrest.

"Finished?"

The cat huffs and looks away.

"Yes."

Aoi and the man both sigh before the latter speaks again.

"Quite often young man, It seems we aren't going anywhere when in fact-"

"We are," The cat finished and the man scowled at it.

"Well I'm certainly not getting anywhere at the moment," he concurs. The cat cackled.

"Ha! Join the club!" Aoi was about to ask the man what he meant, until he was revealed to have fallen asleep. The cat sneered and looked at Aoi. "I uh think that's your lot. Please, leave a contribution in the little box!"

At the foot of the throne sat a pewter metal box, mostly closed on all sides save for a small slot on its top. It looked barely big enough to fit a small fairy. At first, Aoi glanced at the jewels he had acquired from Ruki, but the imp started in a fit of rage.

"Don't you dare! Them's mine!" he snapped. Aoi knew it would be very mean of him to give the jewels away, so he turned his attention to the only other thing he had small enough to fit into the box. On his wrist he wore a plastic bead bracelet given to him by his father on his high school graduation day...

"Well, I guess I can spare this," he says and pulls the bracelet off, slipping it into the box.

"Gracias Senorita!"

Aoi walked away with Ruki behind him and ventured into one of the openings of the maze. The imp growled and looked at his companion.

"Gah, you didn't have to give him that. He didn't tell you nothing."

Behind them they heard the cat snicker in a sneaky voice.

"Well well then. There go a couple of suckers."

 

_____________________________________________

 

 

The pair were walking for quite a while, mostly in a comfortable silence. That is until the imp seemed bothered by something.

"Um... Aoi? What was that back there? About me being your... Friend?"

The human shrugged and looked back.

"Because you are. You may not be much of a friend, but you're the only one I've got in this place."

The imp felt a blush dust his cheeks at the word, and looked down.

"Oh... Well, normally I'm a very proud creature but... I like that," he mumbled. "I ain't never been no one's friend before."

Aoi smiled and looked back ahead.

"By the way, who was that odd man back there?"

"That was Hiro; King of the Book masters. A very intelligent race of fairy folk who dwell in the mazes. They help whomever comes through if they have a pure heart. That cat was just his assistant but they always snap at one another."

They walked a bit further but a huge noise suddenly stops them in their tracks. A deafening, ear splitting howl shredded through the air. Terrified Ruki began to back away.

"Ahh, goodbye!" he squealed and started to run away. Aoi caught his arm and stopped him.

"Ruki! Stop!"

"Keep the stuff!" Ruki says in distress and struggled in his hold.

"Are you my friend or not?!" Aoi asks as yet another howl shakes the ground.

"No, No I'm not! Ruki ain't no one's friend!" he yelled and finally managed to yank his arm from Aoi's hold. "Ruki is Ruki's friend!"

"Ruki! You coward!" Aoi calls as the imp scampered off back beyond the maze. With a helpless sigh Aoi turned in the direction of the howling. "Well I'm not afraid. Things are not always what they seem in this place."

With a spark of courage he came to the turn in the maze where the howling was coming from, ready to face whatever the other side held in store for him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Roars echoed throughout the hedged maze walls, causing the ground to shake unsteadily. And just around the bend Aoi could hear the howling from its source whatever it was. And in the loud rumbling he could also hear the chattering and yipping of various creatures. However it was all too fast for him to understand so he cold only make it out as hyper chattering.

As cautious as a baby kitten the raven peeked around the corner. It was a large opened area where the maze continued no further and came to a dead end at a huge, ancient brick wall. Vines of every imaginable kind covered the surface and snaked to the top. There didn't seem to be any way out of here other than back the way he came and another opening nearby that only led into the maze again, so he made a mental note to remind himself to go back. A huge willow tree arched against the wall, but that wasn't what caught his eye.

It was the occupant of the tree, tied up in a makeshift rope trap. A huge, lumbering beast struggled to free himself, howling in discomfort and pain. Shaggy red fur covered its massive body and two dangling ears hung past its head seeing as it was upside down. The cause of his pain were the creatures he heard earlier; a gaggle of goblins surrounded the beast, brandishing tiny little creatures with sharp teeth on sticks to nip and bite at the poor thing. Helpless it howled some more, and Aoi felt a pang of sympathy. Now that he was closer he could make out what the goblins were yapping about.

"Take this, you big yeti!"

"Sock it to him! Sock it to him! Hahahahaha!"

Aoi flinched as one of them bit at the creatures tail, making it whine and whimper with pain. He looked around himself, feeling helpless.

"If only I could throw something!" he said to himself. At his feet suddenly a small sized stone rolled to his feet. An idea popped into his head and he picks it up. With a small grunt he tossed it at one of the goblins, making its metallic helmet spin out of control and block its vision.

"Argh! What happened?!" it cried. "Who turned out the lights?!"

In turn it misjudged the trajectory of its biting stick and bit another one of his buddies.

"Hey! Why'd you bite me!?" It yelled.

"Who bite who!" the goblin retorted and tried to get its bearings back. Aoi took this opportunity to throw another stone after the beast howled and tossed it at another one of them who wasn't occupied. Soon the group of goblins were a mess, their helmets all spun around as they bumped and fell over each other. Finally they could take no more and one of them decided to call for retreat.

"Retreat!" it yelled and they all attempted to follow the order, rushing to the exit and disappearing in a flurry of metal and cries of distress.

As they disappeared Aoi walked closer to the now exhausted creature. As he stepped closer the beast roared at him to stay away, however it was only just protecting itself so Aoi knew not to be too rough.

"Now stop that. Is that any way to treat some one who is trying to help you?" He turned his head so he too was upside down with the beast at eye level, and saw how it became generally a lot calmer, panting. It had deep and gentle amber eyes, and a mouth with two small tusk like appendages poking out. "Don't you want me to help you down?"

The beast heaved a groan and uttered a sentence much to Aoi's surprise.

"Ludo... Down," it whined and sighed.

"Ludo?" Aoi cooed softly and petted the beast on his head. "Is that your name?"

With a nod the beast repeated the first word.

"Ludo..."

"Aw, you seem like such a gentle beast," Aoi murmured and looked around them. "Well I certainly hope you are what you seem to be."

There at the base of the tree was a knot tying off the trap that held the beast in its clutches. Ludo complained when Aoi moved away to the knot.

"Hang on," he said. "I'm gonna get you down okay? Just a second!"

He tugged at the rope and unraveled it, causing Ludo to come tumbling down to the ground with a harsh thud. Aoi gasped and rushed over.

"Oh I'm sorry!"

He helped Ludo to his feet and saw just how massive the beast really was. He stood at an easy seven feet, and even then he was hunched over with his shoulders just slightly above his neck line. Aoi knew however that this gentle creature meant no harm to him at all.

"Are you okay?" he asks and holds the beasts hand. He caught his breath and looked at the boy.

"Fff... Friend?" he asks quietly in his growling gravelly voice.

"That's right Ludo; I'm Aoi."

"Aoi," Ludo says and happily reaches for Aoi for a hug. "Aoi friend!"

Surprised Aoi tries to keep Ludo at bay by stepping back.

"Now wait... Just a second Ludo. I need to ask you something."

The beast stops and tilts his huge head.

"Hmm? What?"

"I need to get to the castle at the center of this labyrinth. Do you know how to get there?"

Ludo huffed and looked around himself, before giving a deep sigh.

"No," he says regretfully.

"You don't know either huh?" Aoi said and Ludo shakes his head. "Ahh. I wonder if anyone knows the way through here. I'm lost and my only other friend left me behind..."

At the mention of Ruki Aoi felt his heart clench sadly. The little imp was sure slippery wasn't he? It was then that he noticed something he hadn't before. He was sure that there weren't two doors by the tree before. Perhaps this labyrinth did it at random?

"Hey... Where did they come from?"

He and Ludo approach the two doors. The knockers were rather odd looking, resembling the heads of strange creatures he hadn't before. One of them resembled a cat like creature and the knocker ring in its ears. The other was a goat like creature with horns and had the ring in its mouth.

"Hmmm.. What do you think Ludo? Which should we choose out of these two ugly characters?"

They both look back and forth between the knockers until a grouchy old voice erupted from the cat knocker.

"Its very rude to stare!"

A surprised Aoi stuttered and looked at the knocker.

"Oh! I'm... sorry I was just wondering which door to choose."

"Huh!?" It yelled.

"Impssnmgmmmmtmmmpf!"

Suddenly the other knocker began to growl irritably with the ring in its mouth.

"Ah here," Aoi says and helps the knocker take the ring out of its mouth. It groans in relief and smacks its lips. Ludo takes the ring from Aoi.

"Ah, its so good to get that thing out!" He says.

"What were you saying?" Aoi says once the knocker gets his speech back.

"I said it is no good talking to him; he's deaf as a post!"

"Mumble mumble mumble!" the cat retorts. "You're a wonderful conversational companion."

"You can talk all you do is moan!"

"No good," the cat sniffs. "Can't hear ya."

The knocker groans and rolls his eyes.

"Do you know which way leads to the Castle?" Aoi asks.

"Search me," the knocker quips and laughs. "We're just the knockers!"

The human bites his lip and tried pushing on the door. But it didn't budge.

"How do I get through?"

"Huh?!" the cat yells again.

"Knock, and the door will open," the goat responded.

"Oh. Of course." Aoi looked back to Ludo for the ring, only to find it in his mouth. "Ludo..."

Aoi giggled and took it out of Ludo's mouth to try and put it in the knocker where it belonged. But the goat protested.

"No, I don't want that thing back in my mouth!"

"Come on," Aoi pleaded. "I want to knock!"

"Mm mmm!"

It closed its mouth tight and breathed through his large nose, to which the cat scoffed loudly.

"Ha! Doesn't want his ring back in his mouth, eh? Can't say I blame him!"

Aoi looked back at the goat and suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Quickly he reached forward and grabbed for its nose, cutting off his air. After a bit of struggling its mouth finally popped open and he pushed it in. Satisfied he knocked and sure enough the door swung open.

"Heh, sorry," he said as he passed by with Ludo in tow.

"Thasllrighimusetoit," the knocker grumbled lowly. His door slammed with a shut and the two knockers fell silent once more.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

Deep in the confines of a high tower, Uruha sat in his gold and ebony throne. Just beside him on the armrest sat a white and yellow bird. A very familiar white bird. And in his lap, a small infant with soft hair the color of gold and eyes as blue as the ocean. Uruha held the child by his sides like any good care taker would, bouncing him gently.

"He's a lively little fellow isn't he, Reita?" He cackled and ruffled the childs hair. "Perhaps I shall name him after you!"

"He... he sure is," the bird said, sulking. Uruha frowned and patted the birds head.

"Oh come now, Reita my friend," Uruha says. "Surely you cannot be still upset that the human got past you?"

Reita's wings twitched and he looked away.

"...Yes your Majesty."

With a tsk Uruha hands the child to a female Goblin nursery maid and stands up.

"Don't be so mopey," he says. "I guess I should have expected him to be as stubborn as to not listen to you. Though it didn't hurt to try..."

Reita followed Uruha to the throne room window, looking out upon the labyrinth. Just below was the HellFire Forest, flanking the Bog of Eternal Stench. The forest was named so for the bouts of firey lava that burst from the ground. The trees were flourishing thanks to the fertile soil, however some were as unfortunate enough to be in the path of the lava and were charred permanently. And it was in this forest that Aoi now walked, with a giant beast by his side.

"Sir, he's getting closer. What do we do?" Reita says in alarm. "At this rate he will be at our gates within the next few hours!"

Uruha knew that. Yet he couldn't bring himself to have the heart to take away more time. No, this time he had a plan. He knew that Aoi would reach them before time ran out. His heart fluttered at the thought, and why it did such a thing had already made itself known.

Earlier, he was watching Aoi through his mirror from upstairs in his room. He watched how Aoi had carefully and tenderly tended to the beast by his side. And the way the beast called the human friend, called him so endearingly by his first name. It was all so affectionate that Uruha felt his body and mind erupt in jealousy and longing. To touch the boy's hand as the beast had. To see him with his eyes smiling at him... Just to hear his voice not quiver with fear when he came near.

He knew the reason he felt like this and that reason reared its ugly head at the beginning of all of this. Wearily he sighs and looks to Reita.

"Trust me birdie... I know what to do with him... Now go. I have to think."

With a squawk Reita spread his wings and flew off out of the window, back to the beginning where Aoi's journey had started. With a huff Uruha turned tail and walked up the stairs to his chambers, coming to a mirror hanging on his wall. There, he gazed upon it and let its magic reach inside of his heart, searching for his innermost desires. And of those desires the one he held closest, one that he wanted and wished for. Hell one that he would even die for.

And soon that desire swirled as an image on the mirror, his own reflection disappearing in ripples. There on the looking glass... Aoi walked through the forest, yet the beast was no longer at his side. The very thought of Aoi being alone in this place made Uruha's heart tug painfully, worry replacing hie earlier indecision. Aoi looked around, calling the beasts name in fright and concern.

"Ludo?! Ludo! Where are you? Ludo?" Soon his eyes grew watery and his weakened resolution made him start to whimper softly.

"Aoi," he said, running his fingers along the reflection of his runners face. "Oh my Aoi... Please don't cry. I always hate to see you cry."

He said this and yet... He was probably the one reason why Aoi cried. He caused him pain, made him upset and yet still Aoi continued on. The boy only begged him once to have his brother back. And that was before...

Well, before the point in time that he may have... Have been helping the boy in his quest.

The cleaners? An illusion, designed to pop as soon as it neared the human even as much as five feet. But he knew that Aoi would be safe, so he allowed it to go right on past. The Oubliette? Placed just so that if Aoi did fall in, and he did, Ruki would find him and lead him out safely.

Yet all of this and still, Aoi feared his very presence... Surely, there had to be a way to make Aoi see... he wasn't all bad? He was only doing it as his kingly duty to hold Aoi's baby brother here while he traversed the mazes. Only as his duty as a fae to test the mortal soul that lingered in this otherwise immortal plane.

And only his duty... To make sure that the object of his affections truly knew to what extent Uruha would fulfill his wishes. To know he would go to the ends of the Underground and back to show that boy that he cared. He cared so so much that it almost made him want to throw his rules away, traverse the Labyrinth for him and make sure he escaped this dangerous hellish place safely with his little brother. He wanted to just pluck Aoi from his position and bring him here, to look upon his face and wipe those tears away.

But alas... Such a thing would be impossible. Despite his status as king, the Labyrinth spirits had its rules. He couldn't interfere with a runner even if such trivial emotions got in the way. Otherwise he would be stripped of power and title and cast from this world into the over world, where his age would accelerate and he would turn to dust. So here he stood, helpless and unable to help any more than he has already.

So he could only heave a heavy angst ridden sigh and continue to gaze upon the other half of his heart, feeling such crushing emotions that he had only ever read about in his entire life. What a disgusting yet addictive feeling it was.

"So this is what it feels like to feel love?"


	6. Chapter 5

Uruha POV

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I don't know how much longer I can continue lying to myself. Yes, it is true that I have developed human emotions for such a pitiful creature. He doesn't know yet, because there is no reason for him to know at all. The Labyrinth has granted me but one chance to stop him from winning. A small chance, but I am willing to take it. My plan will either work so perfectly that I can't believe it has at all. Or it will fail just as badly and Aoi will laugh and taunt me with his victory.

Just thinking about it makes my stomach tie up in knots.

No. It will work, and I will not fail.

He was all alone in the forest, Ruki had deserted him, that little creature. Perhaps I shall pay him a visit... He was back by the edges of the maze, along the stone quarry. I blinked near the entrance to the quarry, just where he passed by. He was just ahead by twenty feet, mumbling to himself.

Close by, I heard Aoi's voice calling for his 'friend.' No precious don't cry in such a way that I only yearn to run and comfort you...

"Ah! I'm coming, Aoi!" Ruki says and turns around, but sees me and jumps back in surprise. This weakling has always been wrapped around my finger and it will stay this way.

"Well! If it isn't you!" I cackle in mock glee. His face instantly pales and I can only grin in satisfaction. "And uh... Where are you going?"

Ruki stepped back, stuttering.

"Oh, I uh... Well, the little human gave me the slip! So I uh... Just hear him now so... I was going to lead him back to the beginning! Like you told me!"

Lies, all of it. I have been watching you closely Ruki, you want nothing more than to hide back into your little hiding hole underground.

"I see. For a moment I thought you were about to run off and help him..." With a smirk I walked to his and stopped behind where he could see me. "But uh... No. Not after my warnings, that would be stupid."

"Oh you bet it would!" He agrees. "Me help him? Hahahahahaha!"

In the midst of his cackling I stepped close and kneel down, making him stop abruptly.

"Oh Dear... Poor Rui..."

"Ruki," he corrects in a tiny voice. I ignore him as was per usual of me.

"I just noticed your lovely jewels are... Missing."

Another lie; I noticed Aoi take them when they confronted Hiro. Ruki pretended to not notice and patted his pockets.

"Oh, yes... So they are. My lovely... Jewels... Uh. I better find them..." He uses this opportunity to slowly slink away towards the entrance. "But first! I'm off to lead him back to the beginning, your majesty! Like you told me!"

I stood up and frowned.

"Wait! I have a much better plan." In my hand was another bubble. He stopped and looked back at me, waiting. "Give him this."

I threw it, he caught it. It had turned into what I had earlier figured out as being one of Aoi's most favorite things in the world; Strawberries. A small pouch full of them. Courtesy of another spy I had out in the upper world where Aoi was from.

"Wh... What is it?" he asked and dared not to look inside.

"It's a present," I say simply.

"It... It ain't gonna hurt him, is it?" He asks.

"Oh, now why the concern?"

So he still does care for Aoi in some way. Imps were notorious for having such cold distant hearts. He huffed and looked defiantly at me. He was definitely brave... Or was he simple foolish?

"I won't do anything to harm him."

"Oh come come come Ruki," I berate. "I'm surprised to see you losing your head over a boy."

He whipped his head up in surprise, anger evident in his eyes. But it was weak, a facade meant to mask the fear I could smell coming off of him in waves.

"I ain't lost my head!"

"What?" I continue and walk toward him, my cane twirling in the air. "You don't think that... Such a young, beautiful, delightful boy like him would like a sneaky, cowardly little creature like you, do you?"

I prodded at his chest with my cane, making our obvious height difference all the more evident. He could only cower and clutch the bag to himself.

"Well... he said we were-"

'What? Bosom companions?" I ask and give a sarcastic smile. "Friends?"

I was well aware of the title Aoi gave him and remembering it made jealousy flare up inside of me like nothing I had ever felt before in my life.

Ruki sighed and looked away, his cheeks red.

"Don't matter," he said and began to walk away. Not before I am done with him, he isn't.

"You'll give him that Ruki or I'll be forced to suspend you head first into the bog of eternal stench before you can blink."

I grabbed his ear at the top and squeezed it before letting him go. He flinched and grabbed it, trying to ease the pain.

"Yes... Right..."

He was off once more until one other thing came to mind.

"Oh, and Ruki. If he ever kisses you, I'll turn you into a... A prince."

He stops and turns his head, wary of my threat.

"You... You will?"

I grin and also begin to walk away.

"Prince of the Land of stench!"

I laugh in utter glee as I blink back to my castle. There, my goblins have tidied up my ballroom like I had asked them too. Or at least, what they considered tidy. Dust was still everywhere, and the evidence of murky water was on the floor. Oh this will just not do. Not at all. What was I thinking? Letting Goblins clean this place? Time for drastic measures to be taken.

"Miko!"

I called for a very dear friend of mine, someone I have known since before I was ever King. Not a minute later, a large bubble similar to mine appears in front of me, inside it the image of a woman. The bubble popped and the woman pressed out the wrinkles in her fluffy black dress.

"Ah, there you are," I say. She lifts her head and puts a hand on her hip, smiling.

"Uruha, darling! It's been too long! I was surprised when you suddenly decided to summon me."

I nod and walk to her for a hug, which she does eagerly.

"Yes, too long Miko. But I need your help."

She looks around after I let go and instantly her nose turns up.

"Ugh, why does this place smell like a pond?" She complains.

"That is exactly why I need your help. You know people... Right? I need to clean this place up before the clock strikes ten. Can you help?"

She sighed and smiles.

"Why? Do you have a date of some sorts? Uruha you sly dog!"

With a roll of my eyes I grin impishly.

"Sort of... It's something like that. So can you?"

"Of course. I know just the ones to help."

She clicked her tongue in a series of high pitched whistles and as a result a multitude of fairies flew through the window, in many colors and personalities.

"All right everyone!" She says loudly. "My friend Uruha needs this place spick and span! No dust particle left behind and no puddle mopped up! Lets get to it!"

I let Miko and her... Household fairies clan up and slipped away to my study.

There my mirror stood partially obscured by the red velvet cloth I used to cover it. Beneath the image started to swirl so I immediately pulled the cloth away to see what was going on. It was Aoi, alone in the forest like he was just a while ago. Nearby I saw... Oh no, the fireys!

Those foul little creatures will probably hurt him! They are notorious for taking themselves apart and doing it to others as well like a game. They better not lay a finger on my Aoi or so help me, there will be hell to pay.

A few minutes passed. They were singing to him for some reason, boasting about not relying on material things to survive and how fun it was. But the poor dear, he looked terrified. Fireys were malformed entities resembling foxes that walked on two legs, named just so for the mix of bright orange and red colors of their fur. And now they were showing off their detachable limbs and removable eye balls.

He tried getting away numerous times but they blocked him every time. I watched with fury when one of them jumped onto his head with delight. How dare they! They had better stop or... Or else..!

"Or else what?"

At the voice inside my head I instantly froze in my tracks. I knew it... Even here I am not safe in my own thoughts. The spirits were rather relentless.

"Good evening my lord," I sigh softly.

"Merry Meet my King. Pray tell, why does thou stand and brood over thine problems? Does thou not wish to discuss said problems?"

"What do you mean, 'problems'?"

"The boy," hissed the voice. "Thine precious human mortal whom has stolen thine very heart. Whom thou will do anything to please? Hast Thou forgotten thine agreement to this realm?"

Of course they knew I was having second thoughts. How could they not?

"My lord... I love him. I don't want to hurt him any more than I have already... I couldn't bear it if-"

"Hush, my King. We understand your feelings for the mortal, but thou knows that the maximum number of attempts to stop the mortal have yet to be made. Thou has thine spy in the imp, Ruki. He is thine last chance to save this realm. How does thou plan to at least try and stop him one last time?"

I looked upon Aoi's scared face, feeling a small lurch in my heart. I wanted him in my arms with me... right here, right now. To kiss him and hold him... And tell him everything will be okay.

"Ruki has taken my luna-dust drugged present to him; It will cause memory loss and impaired judgement. Do not worry; I have one final plan and I will do anything in my power to make sure he does not defeat me, My Lord."

About this, I was the most unsure. I have no idea how Aoi will react to discovering my feelings for him, or if luna-dust berries will even work on him.

"We have three hours my King. If the mortal shall fall to thine plan, what does thou intend to do with him?"

"I want to keep him here and make him all mine. There is no other option and letting him go is out of the question."

The voice let out a hissing raspy laugh.

"My King, you always were such a scheming Fae. Thou fits thine title well. But what if the mortal remembers everything?"

"Then... Then that will be my last attempt to make him see that I need him. Even if he remembers everything... He has to see that I can't let him go. He just has to."

I knew relying solely on my hope and overwhelming feelings for him would probably be my undoing in the end. But what else could I do?

"Very well, My King. We have two hours and fifty minutes. I trust thine judgement and we will take no more action. Merry part, Your Highness."

"...Merry part," I respond and the invasive thoughts leave my mind and leave me to silence once more.

In the mirror, I continue to watch. Aoi has made his way through the forest and to... The stone wall that led to the swamp nearby. Where the hell is Ruki?! He was helpless against those otherwise homicidal maniacs and if they managed to pop off an arm I have no idea how I would save him.

But then a rope drops down the wall and Aoi looks up in surprise. It's Ruki... So he has gone back. Perhaps their friendship is stronger than I had hoped.

"Ruki!" Aoi called in relief and grabs the rope when Ruki instructed him to do just that. He begins to climb and the fireys begin to pester him again, shouting at him that the game wasn't over, that he had to play, et cetera et cetera.. He climbed up and was reunited with his friend. Thank goodness...

But my joy quickly turned sour at what happened next.

"Ruki!" Aoi said ecstatically. "You came to help me!"

He smiled for his friend what would no sooner leave him behind again, making my whole body freeze in place. Suddenly Aoi grabs Ruki and... No, please don't-

"No! Don't kiss me! Don't kiss me!" Ruki cried in dismay. But it was a tad too late for that. I watched helplessly as Aoi's lips connected with Ruki's cheek in a grateful action, only for the very ground beneath them to give way. The swamp was directly beneath! What were my Lords thinking?!

"Aoi!" I shouted, about to blink to the swamp myself to help them until a miracle happened. Through the screaming and thrashing about, Aoi managed to grab onto the edges of the small tunnel and Ruki managed to get a hold of Aoi's leg. They gained footing and managed to grab onto the ledges to pull themselves up. My heart started hammering again and I physically slumped in pure relief.

The two caught their breaths and spoke, disgusted at what lay below them. Contrary to what Ruki has heard, the smell from the swamp can actually be washed off. Its just that I am the only one who can do it. He hasn't had experience so he wouldn't know.

I listened in once more to burn the delightful sound of Aoi's angelic voice into the recesses of my mind. It was better than the foul, disgusting noises copulating from the swamp.

"What did you have to go and do a thing like that for?!" Ruki snapped once they were both completely on solid footing. Aoi gave a confused face.

"What, you mean rescue you?" he asks. It was Ruki's turn to be confused.

"Wha? No! You kissed me!" he snarled, clearly unhappy. I was glad to see that my assumptions about Ruki's feelings for my Aoi were wrong, and that they were purely of friendship.

"Don't pretend to be so tough," Aoi says and starts edging along the wall. "I know you came back to help me, and I know you are my friend."

"Did not, am not. I have just come to get me property back," Ruki stated proudly as he followed. Then he looked down suddenly in self consciousness, the satchel of my berries hanging on his belt. "Oh... And uh... Give you..."

He trailed off. Do it Ruki..! Do it! The sooner the better! Then Aoi will be mine!

"Give me what?"

Out of nowhere the ledge beneath them crumbles away, making them fall. My stomach drops for the millionth time and I shut my eyes, fearing the sound I knew I might hear...

But imagine my utter surprise when they landed not in the swamp, but instead upon a mound, telling of a familiar red hulking figure. And just as I thought, it was Ludo, the beast whom had been separated from Aoi. He realized who it was and his eyes lit up and he quickly got off of his long lost friend.

"Ludo!"

The beast sat on his back side, confused. Then he realized it was Aoi, and he growled happily. Nearby Ruki had fallen unceremoniously onto a patch of dirt and was now all dusty. Ruki scrambled to his feet and began to hiss at Ludo defensively, earning loud growls from the beast in response.

"No no wait!" Aoi said and stepped between them. "This is Ludo, he's my friend!"

"A what?!" Ruki said, about to say something else until Ludo interrupted him.

"Smell!" the beast bellowed in despair, the foul stench making even the fearsome beast cower in revulsion. Aoi began to lead them away. I watched as the trio begins to walk along the edges of the swamp, hopefully to find a way out of there. Up ahead lie a bridge, one what I recognized as being very ancient and broken. But... I knew who stood guard there, They approached the landing of the bridge when a figure jumped out of the nearby woods.

"Stop!" he yelled and planted himself between the travelers and their goal. "Stop I say!"

He was short like Ruki, but stood a tad taller, six or five inches at least. He had bright silver hair and white eyelashes, and wore a white belted uniform cut off at his waist. His pants were bright white as well, and had various buckles, chains, and metal pieces dangling from any and all available place. In his hand was a sharp sword, polished to a bright silver. Aoi and his friends stopped at the weapon in their faces. Of all things to have happened this had to be it didn't it.

"Please, we need to get across," Aoi says. The figure chuckled.

"I am afraid not, dear traveler! None may pass this way without my permission."

"Oh please, I only have a little time left!" he cries.

"I have taken an oath; And I must defend it to the death!"

The group bickered back and forth, until Ruki finally growled in frustration.

"Oh forget this!" he snarled and zoomed past the guard and scurried across the bridge.

"Ruki stop!" Aoi yelled. The guard growled in an almost animal way and swiveled around at Ludo, who was now attempting to follow Ruki.

"I warn you! I am sworn to do my duty!" He cries. I watch as the two begin to battle one another, the small guard easily flipping around his foe and dealing damage in between. Aoi could only stand back and watch helplessly. They continued to fight until the beast grew weary and his movements were slowing down. Who the hell is this guy and who has he sworn to?

It wasn't long however until the guard stopped in front of them once more, his weapon sheathed at his side.

"Enough!" He declares and stands straight up, pride making him look rather full of himself. "Before this day, never have I met my match in battle. But this noble knight, has fought me to a standstill."

Aoi went to Ludo's side and held his arm.

"Are you okay, Ludo? Are you hurt?"

"Sir Ludo, if that is thine name. Some let us be brothers henceforth and fight for the right as one."

The guard sticks out his hand, but Ludo refuses the handshake and instead envelops the guard in his huge furry arms.

"Ludo get brother," he rumbles in his throat and squeezes his new companion tightly before letting him go.

"Yes yes yes that is all well and good. Now, who art thou, other brother?"

"Aoi. We're trying to reach the castle and I only have a few hours left."

"Well fair knight, I sir Cazqui, yield to thee. Now, whats this business in the castle, hmm?"

"Well you see, I... I wished away my little brother. And so I have come this far to get him back from Uru- Err the King."

Damn... Even him saying my name only partially was enough to make butterflies hatch inside my stomach. If only he wasn't so scared to say the whole thing.

"Uruha? Well... I have to say good luck with that. He's a tough one he is, but maybe you can use your boyish charm to win him over, eh?"

Too late for that, he's already done won me over and then some.

"What do you mean, 'win him over?'"

Cazqui smiled and tapped Aoi's nose.

"He's a sucker for fluff and cute boys. He may seem hard and uncaring, but deep deep down he only acts that way because he is doing his job purely as our King. And the spirits in this labyrinth have control too. How many times has he tried to stop you?"

Aoi looked up at the sky.

"Ummm... Well, I haven't been counting but I think about four times now. First at the beginning he tried to discourage me twice. Then the cleaners... And then there was just now when we fell through the wall and ended up here.... Yeah it was four times. "

"Then he has one chance left. If he was serious however, he probably would have done far worse."

"What do you mean? He seemed more than serious when I spoke with him."

Cazqui grinned at Aoi and put a hand on his hip.

"He's sly he is. Making it seem like he doesn't care when he might care to much. I have been hearing things... He's been acting funny lately. Like he was, shall we say... In love?"

This guy! Where has he been hearing these things?! If word of this gets out I'll never be able to live it down..! Aoi blushed at his words, and I almost 'awwed' out loud. God damn it stop it already!

"L....Love? But with who?"

"Isn't it obvious? If he is in love like I suspect, then it is you! The one who has made him act unlike himself, so I hear. You are the key to either destroying him. Or, if you so choose... Make him stronger."

The small trio looked at one another and Aoi was still that adorable shade of red... So cute...

"Um.. Other than that... May we cross the bridge?" he asks. Cazqui frowned and puts a hand near his sword.

"You forget my sacred oath my brother. And I will defend it to the death. No one shall pass this way without my permission."

"Well... May we have your permission?" he asks. Cazqui is taken completely aback, stuttering and unsure of how to answer.

"Uh well I uh... Uh..."

He then straightened out and puffed out his chest.

"...Yes?"

"Thank you noble sir."

"My brother," Cazqui says and bows his head and allows them to pass by.

They had managed to reach the forest soon after, but not without (of course) the bridge almost falling and sending Aoi plummeting into the swamp. But Ludo managed to show off a hidden ability by howling at the top of his lungs to call rocks and let him get to the other side and to safety. I am glad he has found companions to protect him... Who knows how he would have ended up had he been all alone.

Now for Ruki to put my...Next plan into motion.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=REGULAR POV-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Come on," Cazqui says loudly. "We should reach the castle well before sundown!"

Ludo and Aoi walked hand in hand through the regular part of the forest, right in front of Ruki and Cazqui. Suddenly the latter's stomach growled and he smiled impishly.

"Was that my stomach or yours, Ruki?"

"Hungry," Ludo rumbled. Aoi nodded and sighed, feeling his stomach ache with hunger.

"Yeah," he agrees. " Well we can't stop now. Maybe we can find some... Berries or something..."

Ruki swallows and lets the others go along a little bit before speaking up.

"Uh... Aoi..?"

"Yeah?" came the response. He let Ludo walk ahead with Cazqui and fell back to Ruki.

The imp hesitated and brought forth the pouch of strawberries.

"Um... Here," he mumbles. Aoi takes the pouch and looks inside, his eyes immediately lighting up with delight and happiness. How did Uruha know Aoi liked these..?

"Ruki... Strawberries? You're a lifesaver!" He cries and eagerly bites into one, munching and swallowing until... Ruki began to back away, trembling.

"This... tastes... strange," he murmured, unable to eat the remainder of the berry in his palm. He looked at Ruki, worry swimming in his eyes. "Ruki, what have you... done?"

His head began to spin, eyes becoming increasingly dizzy and unfocused. Ludo and Cazqui continued to walk ahead, unaware of what was happening. Ruki watched as the now drug induced Aoi pressed against a tree, his eyes listing lazily and with difficulty.

"Damn you Uruha!" he yelled and finally ran back the other way. "And damn me too..."

Aoi watched the spinning magenta sky with increased interest and slid down the tree, his mind clouding until he could only hear his heart hammering in his chest. And before his vision finally went black he saw a strange shadow... Looming near him with slow steps... A faint whisper echoed into the space between them...

"Well Done Ruki."

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

Aoi's POV

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

What's happening to me... Where am I..? Ugh, I'm so tired... But I can't fall asleep. Why can't I fall asleep? And where is Uruha? I thought I heard his voice before I passed out.

There's... There's music playing. Soft, gentle music, like... Like a piano. Such lovely music... Where is it coming from? I want to find the music...

"Aoi..."

My eyes are closed... I want to keep them closed but that voice is calling me. It sounded like him. I opened my eyes, finding only now that it was dark. I was lying on a carpeted floor. It felt strangely familiar. I stood up and tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness.

"Uruha?" I called. No answer. "Am I hearing things?"

"No, precious," his voice echoed again. "You aren't... I am here... Come outside... Come to me... I need to see you..."

"But where? I can't see anything! Uruha?"

"To your left... There is a door," he responded in a soft whisper. "Hurry please... Let me see the face of my champion."

A door... I reached my arms out to my left like he said until I certainly felt the unmistakable outline of a door knob. Opening it revealed a long stone work corridor, dimly lit by sparse lanterns here and here. And the music was coming from the end of the hallway. He was waiting for me... Why? After he tried to (sort of) kill me? But still... I found myself unable to resist calling for him and hurrying down the hallway.

"Okay... I'm coming Uruha!"

"Just a bit further..."

There I stopped halfway. Why am I hurrying? I still had... A reason to resist wanting to even see him! But... What was that reason again? I don't remember... Something about... A child? No no that can't be it. Agh what the hell was it?

"Why am I here?" I asked out loud knowing he could hear me. "Why are you keeping me here?!"

"Precious, please," he pleads. His tone of voice almost... Breaks my heart. He sounded so sad... "Let me explain everything... But first come find me... I'll tell you everything."

He sounded sincere... What harm could there be in letting him tell me why he was doing this to me? Certainly not much?

"Okay... I believe you. I'm coming."

I continued walking, the music was getting louder and louder. Soon up ahead I saw a huge wooden door, akin to ones in fairy tales or storybook castles. The music was a lot louder, piano and now what sounded like a gentle flute like sound. He is through here, of that I am certain.

"A tad further precious... Come find me if you can..."

I pushed open the door, overwhelmed by bright flourishing lights and the music. My eyes adjusted finally and I felt a little out of place. There were more people, dressed in elaborate suits and dresses. They looked like royalty and all had pointed ears... What was a human like me doing here? They paid little to no attention to me, dancing in circles and patterns with their partners. They looked so happy, so carefree... Was this what paradise looked like?

"Uruha?" I dared to call out. None of the people answered me, but only gave me strange looks as though being so stupid enough to say the name of their King so informally.

"Don't be silly, Aoi," Uruha suddenly cooed in his whispering voice in thin air. "I said to come find me. Don't break the rules, precious! Or are you that eager to find me?"

"Don't be so full of yourself," I grumble and look down at myself. "I... Why am I wearing this?"

It was a white shirt with a black corset with buckles that showed my arms. I was wearing normal pants bu a black skirt accompanied it. On my arms were these long elbow arm warmers with buckles as well. And why am I barefooted?

"You look beautiful," He murmerud. "And I can be full of myself if I want. I am the king after all."

I rolled my eyes and looked around, keeping strictly to the sides of such an illustrious ball room. I might break something...

"Whatever. I'm getting tired of your little games, Uruha."

"It's not a mere game, Aoi my dear-"

"Stop calling me that," I snapped. He sighed and his voice became submissive... How odd.

"You're so mean... I apologize Aoi. Forgive me?" he pleaded.

"We'll see about that," I retorted. It may have been mean of me, but it was only because of all the unhappiness he has caused me that I am acing this way.

"Very well," he says quietly. "I'll explain if you find me. You are very close..."

Suddenly I feel someone brush past my sides and I whipped around, only to find no one. The closest people were a nice young couple who didn't even acknowledge me. Hmm... Strange... That man. He had the same hair as...

"Don't look at him like that," Uruha growled. "He is no one."

II quickly snapped my head away, knowing it definitely wasn't him.

"Damn it Uruha," I say in annoyance. "I am getting tired of this. Where are you?"

"Ah ah ah, no cheating. I'll give you a hint; Behind the curtains in here you'll find a small alcove. But I won't tell which one."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Language," he said sternly. "How unbecoming of you to curse in my castle."

"Sorry, mom," I snorted. Seriously though, what did he mean by that? I looked around and found that here and there were huge drapes draped conspicuously over what I suspected as balconies leading outside. Maybe he meant them..? I walked to the closest one to me, about to open it until I hear voices inside.

"Stop it," a female giggled. 'What if someone sees us?"

"No one will see us, honey doll," a man says, assuring. "These balconies are private..."

Nope not that one. I turned away and went to the next one.

"So close Aoi... I'll be waiting."

From there his voice fell silent, and I knew I wouldn't hear from him until I found him.

And there were more of them. The next one was empty, as was the next one. When I got to the fourth one a chill went through me. There was someone in there, but they were silent. Can it be this one maybe..?

"Uruha?" I whispered and slowly pulled back the curtain and walked inside.. Beyond was indeed a balcony, leading out into warm night time air. A lounging couch was pushed against the railing, meant for couples to talk or do... Other things I suspected. Still, no one in here. I looked over the balcony, seeing a river of crystal blue water reflecting the moon. This one wasn't right. Maybe I should-

"Hello. Is this space taken?"

"Uhh..?"

I turned around, seeing a man all in black. An elaborate white mask covered his face like all the others. His voice suddenly registered and I quickly shake my head.

"Oh, no.. No. I was just-"

"I guess now it is," the man said louder. "May I join you... Aoi?"

Then, it hit me. This man, his hair, his voice... It was-!

"...Uruha?"

He chuckled quietly and pulled back his mask, revealing himself as indeed... The Goblin King. Seeing him here face to face, made my body freeze up in fear. Despite my earlier haughty attitude being so close to someone I considered my enemy... I was scared.

"There you are, Aoi," he says, seemingly with relief. "It seems as though despite my hints, I am the one who has found you instead."

His eyes were laden with kohl and a tinge of grey on the corners. His lips were glossy, an elegant black silk shirt and coat covered his chest. A fluffy feathery boa hung around his neck accompanying the many other ruffles of his outfit. Black shiny gloves covered his long fingers and his usually flat blonde hair was now curled and swept to the side in a fringe.

And he was smiling, the smug bastard!

"You... You..!"

I stuttered and backed against the railing, not wanting him to be so close. He grinned and came towards me despite my unwillingness to be close to him.

"Now Aoi dear, don't be so frightened," he purrs. "I only wish to talk. Get to know you a little bit."

Swallowing I find myself seated upon the lounge. How did I know I could trust him?

"How could I trust you after everything you have done?" I questioned, to which his smile slips away.

"Aoi... Look, most of the things that have happened were far from my control."

"How? Isn't it your labyrinth?" I asked. He sat next to me, but as far as he could to give me room.

"Sort of... Only about two thirds of it. The other smaller bit belongs to my Masters... they are the real reason you hate me. I had no other choice, or else they would have hurt you in such an awful manner..."

His face grew increasingly worried and he bit his lip.

"So... The attempts to stop me? And that... That thing that almost killed me?"

"The first one was merely my attempts to protect you, Aoi. The Labyrinth is indeed a dangerous place... It has claimed many a life before and will do so again if I had not interfered. The second part... the cleaners. Merely an illusion. My bubbles pop on my command. If it had even come within five feet of you it would have popped, therefore bringing you no harm... Harm that I could never intentionally inflict upon you."

"Who are your masters?"

"The spirits residing in the very heart and walls of the Labyrinth. They are responsible for the walls and corridors switching. They are the reason you fell to the Oubliette and almost took a dip in the swamp. Thanks to me and Ruki you survived all of that."

So that was it then... he was... protecting me... He didn't want me to be hurt.

"But... Ruki and all the others... they said you would kill me."

"Rumors darling. I have a reputation to uphold you know. As the King and all."

Once more I rolled my eyes, looking down and huffing.

"Maybe if you were a little nicer to me and my friends... Kings are supposed to be kind and treat everyone like their own family."

Uruha started to laugh, a sound I was certain I had never heard before in my life... It was so delicate yet strong, the very sound telling of someone royal like him.

"Perhaps," he chuckles. "But Aoi dear... Ruki is my spy. And a friend even if he doesn't think so himself."

"Huh?" I asked and looked at him. Behind us I could hear a wolf howling in the distance.

"Ruki has been... Essential thus far. He is your friend as he is mine. But he is also of Royalty even if he had run away, therefore I respect him. He traveled with you in hopes of making you see that my Labyrinth was dangerous and to turn away, but I realized that was not what I wanted."

Out of nowhere he scooted closer, cornering me against the armrest of the lounger. It made me shy away and close my eyes. He was too close..!

"Uh... Uruha you're-"

"Aoi,"he interrupts and puts his hand over mine that was gripping the couch. "Look at me, please."

Stubbornly I shake my head, more scared than before. I heard him sigh and scoot even closer, now fully pressed against me. He seemed... Desperate.

"Aoi... Please... I'm begging you. For me, for us... Please look at me. I have explained everything so why are you so afraid of looking at me still..?"

I let out a tiny breath and trembled beneath his arm hand. It was so embarrassing to admit to this but...

"...I'm scared of you," was all I could murmur. His hand tightens just a bit, and I hear him suck in a sharp breath. His body language completely changed. First he was pleading, but now... he seemed scared also, almost terrified. And yet at the same time he was trying to comfort me by lacing our fingers together.

"Can I... Can I tell you a secret? Maybe then you will believe me that I won't hurt you?"

His hand was so warm.... It made me feel calmer for some reason.

"What do you want to tell me?" I squeaked.

"You have to look at me first," he says. I frowned heavily.

"That isn't fair."

"If you don't look in my eyes how will you know I am being truthful?" he asked. He has a point... One could see the truth someone spoke if their eyes were looked into. I sighed and swallowed back my fear. No point in hiding myself any more I guess... I Slowly turned my head forward to him, my eyes still closed.

"What do you wa-mmpf!"

Oh God... Oh god! What is he doing? He's kissing me... Oh my god! Instantly I freeze up, my eyes snapping open. His tongue... It's touching mine! I felt him push me down and kiss me more... What the hell?! Oh my God he just moaned..! Why did it sound so... so... Sexy? Above me I heard him give a small mewl into our kiss then put his legs over me to trap me beneath him and the couch, my arms pinned down. My lungs couldn't take it anymore, I had to breathe..!

"Hmmpf! Uru...Hnn!"

Uruha suddenly pulled back from me, the sounds of our mouth disconnecting wetly made my cheeks turn all red. His tongue left mine after licking at my lips... He panted for a brief moment before pulling away from me, sitting at the furthest distance he could possibly be. He was... Blushing... My heart hammered in my chest, both from confusion and excitement. What the fuck just happened?!

"I... I apologize," he mumbled breathlessly, smacking his lips. "I... Shouldn't have done that..."

"You're damn right!" I snapped and wiped his saliva from my mouth. "What the fuck was that for?!"

My anger was not justified however, because I knew that no matter how much I wanted to deny it, I knew deep down I enjoyed it... He looked at me, embarrassment and.. Anxiety in his eyes.

"Forgive me, I have acted too rashly. Perhaps this will... Explain everything now? Why I have kissed you... Is it not obvious?"

"Obvious enough! Clearly, there was a hint of truth to what Cazqui has told me," I grumble and turn away.

"Ah yes, the Guard of The Thousand Year Bridge. I know what he has told you Aoi, and he is not wrong. I am gripped by the overwhelming Heaven and Hell that we call love, and I will no longer deny said accusations."

"I knew it," I whispered quietly. "It is me isn't it... You wouldn't kiss someone you don't love would you."

"No I wouldn't," he agreed. "You catch on quickly Aoi.'

Knowing the answer now... I still couldn't help but to feel slightly afraid still despite the new information.

"Why? Why me? Of all the... Lovely ladies in this world it had to be me, a human? Why Uruha? Tell me exactly why."

"Do you really need an explanation?" Uruha laughs half heartedly. "Is there any real reason someone falls in love? I have but one; You intrigued me. I had but one desire at first and that was to protect you. But as time passed I wanted to shield you from everything that could make you upset. My heart yearned for you, called for you as though calling for it's other half... And I realized you were what I was missing all these years... A reason. I fell in love with you because... Well, I needed you. You were so beautiful when you cowered away from me, so breath taking as our eyes met and your lips trembled... You're perfect, and everything I would imagine in someone who I would fall for...

"Unfortunately for me, I know you cannot possibly feel this way for me.. I have caused you pain and tears, therefore I cannot deny anything I have done to you. And my feelings are... Restricted by my position. I was given but two choices by my masters; Retain my Crown and prevent you from finishing or make you mine once you reached the end. Or succumb to my desires and help you finish which would result in the both of us dying... I had no other option but to do this to make you understand."

"Uruha... I... I don't know how to answer that..."

Really I didn't... My heart cried for him, I could feel his pain through his eyes as they looked at me. All my assumptions about him were instantly blown away. He loved me but... He couldn't love me in the way he wanted because of his position as the King. He was a prisoner... I felt so bad for him now, and all of my mean comments from earlier made me feel a deep pang of regret. He was hurting so badly on the inside, and I could see his sadness in the shaking of his hands.

"You don't have to say anything right now, Aoi," he said. "But... If I may ask... Can I... Can I at least try to make you fall in love with me? Please? I'll do anything to make you see how much... I truly am in love with you. I will give you the world Aoi... Everything you desire will be yours if you'll only love me and make me your slave..."

His words caused a fluttering in my stomach and I... I couldn't possibly find the means to tell him no.

"...How do you plan on doing that?" I asked. He smiled that... so very heart breaking and beautiful smile at me and stood up, holding out his hand for me to take.

"Aoi my precious... May I have this dance?" he asks, and I blushed even deeper.

"What the hell are you-?"

"Please Aoi," he pleaded. "Give me this one chance... Otherwise I couldn't possibly look at myself anymore..."

This guy.... Did he plan on making me blush so much that I forgot how to breathe?

"Oh fine," I sighed quietly and let my hand fall into his, noticing how his fingers curled around my own in a very possessive way. He pulled me to my feet and to his chest in a soft hug... What else did he have planned?

"Thank you... Aoi," he cooed against my ear. "I'll make this one of the best nights of your entire life... You'll see."

I only closed my eyes and hugged him back, more as a way to comfort myself besides to comfort him.

"We'll see about that," I say again, though I was not too entirely sure if I was going to be able to resist him at all. "Why don't you try your best from here on out?"

TBC

(Btw for reference, Uruha is older than Aoi, so I used Aoi's Reila Image and Used Uruha's SHIVER image here)


	8. Chapter 7

“Uruha... People are looking at us funny.”

“I don't care.”

“Well I do!”

He had me in such an embarrassing position right now that I couldn't bear it anymore. My left hand went around his neck while his right one held my waist, our hands curled together tightly. He twirled me around the ballroom expertly, his eyes never leaving mine. I never in my entire life thought I would be swept off my feet by another guy, let alone by someone who was not even remotely human.

“Do not think of it so much, Aoi. Just keep your eyes on mine only... Lose yourself in me and forget about everyone else.”

Easy for him to say. His guests were staring at us in both wonder and shock, probably because they couldn't believe their beloved King was dancing with someone mortal like me. It was hard to ignore but I tried to enjoy this. Oh how I tried. Still, feeling their eyes on my neck made me uncomfortable and my skin crawled. He must have noticed because he squeezed my hip.

“I can see that there is indeed quite a problem here. What do you suggest we do Aoi?”

I shrugged and tried to ignore how fast my heart was beating because of how low of a tone he spoke to me in.

“Well I don't know... It's not that I hate this in any way but... I have always had anxiety around other people...”

Uruha gave me another smile before cupping my face with the hand that was previously on my waist.

“Very well, precious,” he whispered. “Shall we shall move somewhere more... Discreet?”

“Like where?” I asked. He began to lead me through the other people towards a large archway that led to outside... A garden perhaps? Flowers hung in vases along the wall and were planted into the ground besides the terrace. Out here the music could still be heard but I no longer felt the nagging feelings of other eyes on me.

“There, isn't this better?” Uruha asks, still twirling me in circles though now a little slower, his hand returned to my hip. I nodded shyly. By now I was quite certain my face was all red.

“Yes, I suppose so,” I mumbled, allowing him to continue circling us around the stone fountain. Not too much later I was able to get a hang of the dance for I found myself following his lead. He laughs and... Not too subtlely presses his soft lips to my neck.

“You're quite the natural at this, Aoi,” he quipped. “Have you danced before this night at all?”

“If by dance you mean make an utter fool of myself on a stage, then yes I have.”

“A stage?” He asks in sudden interest. “You performed?”

“Sort of... I was in a band before all of this and... Well I could never jump around as good as my band mates... So I never really danced that much...”

“Is that so?” He hummed and suddenly spun me by my arm and dipped me low, holding onto my waist as he did. I gasped and clutched at him when he brought me back up.

“Hey! Don't do that so suddenly!” I cry in a squeaky voice. He laughed and brought me to his chest again, nuzzling my neck. “That scared me!”

“I am sorry, but you're just so delightful I couldn't help myself,” he giggles childishly. “You're so very cute when you blush Aoi. You're making me fall even farther head over heels for you, you know that right?”

“Like I would know that,” I say defensively, trying to calm my heart. “I would only know if you told me, which you have already done.”

He laughed and paused our dance to stare at me, amusement in his otherwise blank eyes.

“Such a tsundere we are,” he says. “You're making this quite difficult for me Aoi... Lighten up and enjoy this. Please? I'm trying my hardest here you know.”

The amusement was soon replaced by sadness and anxiety, once more making me flinch out of guilt.

“I'm.... I'm sorry,” I answered. “It's just that... I'm nervous. You make me nervous and I don't know how to act around you... That's all.”

He then grinned and the anxiety was gone.

“Oh I do, do I?” Uruha's eyes literally smoldered even under the light from the now setting sun over the horizon... “How about we see how much more nervous I can make you?”

I squeaked in surprise when his hand suddenly moved to squeeze my butt. And damn it, why did I enjoy that?! What the fuck is he doing to me?

“Uruha..! What are you- Mhh!”

I can't finish for his mouth is on mine again, and I... I just felt like dissipating into a puddle of jelly right then... His kisses were so... Heavenly... He sucked slowly on my bottom lip, hugging me so tightly like he was afraid I would disappear if he let go... Why does my chest feel so heavy? Like I can't really breathe even though he had already let go of me.

He panted and ran his fingers through my hair, his face closer than before when we were still dancing. My name ghosted across his lips for a brief moment before he claimed my lips again, this time more fererently, desperately holding me close. Uruha's love for me was so very obvious in the way he even so much as looked at me. I could see his desire to be with me reflected in his deep pools of violet eyes, and I found myself drowning in them.

Why am I so adamant in resistng... He was so misunderstood, trapped by the unfortunate life he lived and his overwhelming love for me. I just... I am wondering why it was so hard for me to just give in to him. Maybe I can learn to love him like he said...

His tongue played with mine slowly, rendering me breathless. Now that I took a closer look at him I realized just how blindingly beautiful he really was.

“Uruha,” I gasped softly, leaning against him. “You... You're horrible...”

It was a joke of course, and he started to laugh into my hair quietly. Seems like he knows that already.

“I know I know,” he agrees with his arms wound around me. “I'm simply the worst. And... I plan on being even worse before the night is over...”

Before I knew it I found myself in a different room, one with a bed... Uh oh. This can't be good. This had to be his bedroom, because it just screamed the words royalty and elegance everywhere you looked.

“Um, Uruha? Why are we in a bedroom?”

Uruha doesn't answer, but starts to softly grasp my hips and kiss at my neck, making me gasp. A small spike of pleasure seeped through me and I couldn't help but to lean my had back to give him better access. It felt really good... His lips were so soft and warm, I... I don't know whats coming over me anymore. My fingers dug into his shirt as he continued kissing, his hands slowly starting to push up my shirt. A part of me knew that I shouldn't be doing this with him... Not so early on like this! But... He just was so hot and... It felt so good kissing him and feeling his fingers on my skin that I just couldn't stop myself from moaning his name out loud...

“Ungh... Uruha...”

He seemed to enjoy that because he purred low in his throat, nipping at my neck playfully... God he just reminded me so much of a feral cat, asserting his dominance over me like I was a poor, weak litle domestic cat unable to defend myself... His teeth suddenly sunk into my skin, and I yelped in slight pain. But he gingerly sucked on the bite and murmered a soft 'sorry' to make me feel better. I knew there was gonna be a rather prominent mark there later on...

“Aoi,” he whispered and ran his palms over my stomach. “You have no idea how long... I was waiting to do this to you... Aching to touch, to feel... To taste you...”

Oh God this was so bad... And by bad I meant so incredibly good! His voice was turning me on so much and his fingers made my body practically unfold at his very touch.

“Uru... What are you doing to me..?” I managed to whine as his lips came to mine once more, and I soon found my top being pulled over my head and my arm warmers removed. He only smiled before licking along my neck and making me shiver under his heavy breath.

“Isn't it obvious..? You're helpless against me,” he says rather dominantly. “And I'm gonna make sure you know that. Tonight... Is going to be fun...”

Before I could fully comprehend his words I found myself underneath him on the bed, his head between my legs and his mouth on my most sensitive area, moving up and down. Pleasure coursed through me and I moaned his name over and over... Jesus, why am I feeling this..? And where did my clothes go?

He continued his ministrations, making me come to full excitement... Why is my body responding so eagerly and slutty like this?

“Uruha! Uruha! Ahhh... ah... Nngh!” He caressed my legs as he licked me and suddenly I felt something wet and warm start to push against my... “Hyaahnn...?!”

“Shhshhshhshhshh... relax, honey. Just relax okay..?” His voice was so soothing and cool... But his tongue was scorching hot... I felt his fingers inside of me and started to move.... It hurt but just a little bit. More like a sting that you could easily forget.

“Mm... Ohhh..! Ah..!”

I was losing my mind! Did it always feel this good? And with guys? His mouth never left my body, suctioning and making me even more turned on... I felt him moan around me and good lord, it felt so incredibly fucking amazing that I literally felt a scream tear from my throat...

“Uruha..! Ah, more Uruha..!” I whined. He added his second finger in me, moving them as his mouth finally released me... The only thing connecting us being the string of saliva he left behind.

“Mmm, God Aoi you're so gorgeous,” he groaned over me. “You're sucking me in so good. You've been wanting this for a while haven't you? Such a wonderful, naughty body you have, kitten.”

His sweetly sinful words made me shudder and I felt so dirty but so good... I wanted him to touch me more... I wanted him so much!

“Ahn... Uru...Ha... Please... I want... Want it...”

I sound like such a slut but who really gives a damn at this point? I sure don't...

“Yes precious,” he murmered and kissed my stomach tenderly. “I'll give you what you want...”

My muddled mind could only comprehend a few things now. I heard more clothes rustling before he pushed my legs open wider and kneeled between them. I looked up at him over me, seeing his beautiful naked body and sweating face staring at me. I want him to kiss me now... I just want him... My arms reached out on their own, making him smile again. He gladly accepts my invitation, leaning in to kiss me heavily and whispered to me so softly I almost missed it... But who could possibly miss such beautiful words? “I love you... Aoi.”

Tears sprang from my eyes and I knew how utterly sincere he was in saying these things to me. He loved me... But did I love him?

“Uruha... Please, I...”

He pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

“Shh.... Just let me do the talking, precious... Now relax.”

“Ahh!”

Suddenly he pushed himself inside of me until he was fully sheathed, and a sharp pain shot through my spine. Was it supposed to hurt like this? Uruha groaned into my neck, but I couldn't hear his soft whispers through the stinging pain. I gripped his fingers to let him know I wasn't feeling too hot right now. He nodded, brushing strands of my hair away.

“Yes... Just... Relax,” he responds. “It will.... Get better.”

“Ungh... Hurts... Uruha, it hurts...”

But in no way did I want him to pull out. I did pull this onto myself. And I was going to see this to the end no matter what. He continued to soothe me with soft kisses and gentle words.

“I know love I know... But bear with it... You'll feel good soon okay?”

Soon enough thankfully, the dull ache finally started to subside. Good thing I am sure... If this wasn't pleasurable for anyone but him I would have to cut this whole thing in half. I wrapped my legs around him before exhaling roughly.

“Uru... Move, please. I want you to move... Love me.”

His eyes show nothing but affection and he looks near to tears... Did someone like me really have such a hold on him like this?

“Aoi... I'm sorry but... I can't wait any more..!”

Oh my God..! He's moving inside so hard! And it feels so amazing too... His hips were snapping against mine with so much force I thought I was gonna break..!

“Ahahahhhhnghhh! Hah! Hhhnnn... Uru... More... Faster..!”

He obeyed me... It was go good! Yes, Uruha! Love me more, please!

“Mine... All mine,” he whined hysterically. “Mine... Mine, mine...”

I moaned louder as he thrusted even harder. Tears were by now pouring out of me in waves. This was so amazing... I never wanted this to end, ever... I want to be with him like this forever...

“Ahh! Uruha! Ngh..! Hnnn... Hyaa!”

Uruha bit me more, creating hickeys on every expanse of skin his mouth could reach. My hips met with his furiously, and I could swear stars started to explode behind my eyelids...

“Hnn, Aoi! I love you! I love you..! Ah!”

Damn it..! He was so good! I want him to love me more... Please never let me go, Uruha...

“Co.. Coming!” I warned him, feeling my climax building up steadily inside of my stomach. “Hn! Ah! Uru..! Mmhh! Mhmhhh... Ahh! Hnnhh!”

My whole body arched up against his as my orgasm finally did me in... I've never felt such an amazingly wonderful feeling my life! So much was coming out... It splashed against his stomach along with mine. Oh fuck! Now he's... he's coming inside... I felt it fill me up... He moaned softly, a sound that made my already hot body tremble unconrollably. He rode his release into me until neither of us could even so much as move... My legs weakly fell to the bed when he finally disconnected from me and pulled me to him. And his skin smelled so incredibly good...

“Uru... Uruha...”

“Ah... Aoi,” he panted... “I love you so much... I love you...”

I don't know why I said what I said next, but it happened...

“I... Love you, Uruha.”

Before I could stop myself it just spilled out of me. Quickly I slapped a hand over my mouth. What am I thinking? I don't even know if I love him yet! What is wrong with me?

His eyes... They were wide and filled with happiness, and soon tears began to pour out. His face was that of astonishment and disbelief... what have I done? Oh my God...

“You... You what..?” he whispered quietly. “You love me? Aoi please tell me you said that right... Say it again.”

“I... I don't know... Why I said that,” I quickly said. He shook his head in disagreement, pulling my hand to his face.

“No, I heard you say it,” he said. “If only in the heat of the moment... Tell me again. Please, tell me.”

His eyes looked so scary. He was staring at me so intently I thought he would kill me.

“I... Well... I was... I just... I don't know if I can... I don't remember...”

Ow my head hurts... It felt like my brain was frying over an open fire or something. His eyes dropped and the excitement dies out. My heart gives a painful tug but soon after a painful hammering in my skull makes me flinch away from him.

“Aoi..? What's wrong? Are you hurt?” he asks, cupping my face. I want it to make me feel beter but the pain was so intense I could only shut my eyes. It hurts...

“My head.... I can't... Think straight...”

Suddenly a bright light flashed in my mind and I saw... A child... With soft blonde hair and bright brown eyes... Wait a minute... I... I know this child... Oh my God... I remembered! I know where I am now! Akira!

“Aoi? Baby please tell me what is wrong! Please Aoi, I love you and I don't want to see you in pain like this!”

The pain went away and I looked up, seeing the face of my enemy in front of me. Was this all an illusion too? Did he really love me like he said? Or was it all a trick to make me fall for him and lose everything? I can't believe he would do this to me! After all of what has happened he had the nerve to do this..!

“You... You are... Really horrible,” I snap and push away from him. Pain shoots up my back but I was too angry to care about that. “How dare you do this to me! And I thought you were trying to protect me! I have to save Akira! I have to... Finish..!”

In that instant his face falls and I saw what... I thought was the most heartbroken expression I have ever seen in my life. Once more the guilt was back full force. Why can't I stay angry..? What's happening to me? I tried to sit up, but the pain in my sides forced me back down. Uruha managed to sit up over me, trying to talk.

“Aoi... Please, forgive me, Aoi... I really do love you and I am protecting you! Please believe me!”

“Why! Where is he Uruha! Where is my brother?! Why are you doing this to me?”

He begins to cry and my throat tightened uncomfortably... Now I was the one making him cry... I shouldn't care but I do.

“Aoi please just listen to me,” he pleaded, his makeup running a little bit. “If I didn't do this... You would surely be killed! My masters are relentless, and this was the only place you would be safe... Akira, he's... He's safe. Please do not hate me Aoi... I can't bear the thought of you hating me even a little bit, because I love you..!”

I wanted to wipe away the black lines and make him look perfect again... But my words wouldn't stop coming out.

“By taking advantage of me? You knew I was weak and yet you did this... Why? Because you love me?” I spat, making him flinch.

“Yes, I did!” he cried weakly, holding his face. “If I hadn't... If I hadn't...”

He finally broke under my stare, his sobs now uncontrollable but... Still, my heart ached to make him smile, to stop his tears even though I was the one who caused them. Was this how it felt when he made me cry too? This... Sadness? Such was a terrible awful emotion I wouldn't even wish on even my worst enemy...

“Uruha... I'm sorry. Please tell me I am not too late,” I whispered and looked away from his hurt face. “I can still do this... Please tell me I can still save him...”

He sniffed and leaned away from me, trying to control his spasms of hiccups and sobs.

“I... I don't know... I have no idea what time it is in the real world...”

“The real world?” I asked in alarm. “Is this just another illusion?”

“No... We're in my time bubble,” he sighed forlornly. “It pauses time out there while it doesn't flow here at all. The last time I checked... You still had a half an hour to reach me. Maybe if you... IF we hurry... I can put you somewhere near so you can get here easier. But it won't be easy... My guards will still think of you as a threat and try to stop you... Can you handle that..?”

I scoffed and tried to sit up again, wincing as more pain practically stabbed my spine in various places.

“How can I do all of that if you practically destroyed my ability to even sit up straight?”

He calmed down enough to finally speak straight, casting a longing and apologetic look at me, tears still streaming and ruining his otherwise perfect eyes..

“Sorry... Here. I'll make it feel better.”

He came towards me again, trying to wipe at his eyes to some extent. I flinched upon feeling Uruha's hands gently pressing against my hips.

“Does this part hurt when I do this?”

“No shit!” I hissed and tried to bite back the long string of curses. “I'm pretty sure my soul is crying right now.”

He almost smiled before lightening the pressure.

“Sorry... This may sting a bit,” he suddenly murmered before a strange twinkly light started flowing from his hands, and a burning, almost scorching sensation spread through me as his fingers caressed my skin. But it didn't feel painful. More like the feeling of... A hot tub or nice warm shower. It actually felt kinda nice...

His hands pulled back and I no longer felt that stabbing ache.

“There. All better?” he asked.and kissed me softly on my cheek. I frowned and tried to sit up, and amazingly I found that indeed, it was very much better.

“Yes... It doesn't hurt any more. Thanks...”

He smiled at me before pushing back my bangs from my face... Uruha was still trying to be nice and sweet to me, even after I had treated him in such a horrible way. He was so out of my league even if we weren't currently in a mid life crisis right now.

“I really am sorry... But you know that I had no choice right..?” he asked me. I sighed and nod.

“Yes I understand. I am sorry for snapping at you... I don't doubt these feelings you have for me, but I still don't know if what I said is true or not. I need time to think about it.”

Uruha then pressed his face to my neck, sighing as he leaned against me.

“I am afraid, Aoi... What if you don't make it in time? If a runner fails to finish in the allotted time given they are at the mercy of my Masters... More likely than not they will kill you. I don't want you to die... Not at the hands of them or anyone else.”

“I'm sure we can think of something. But we have to hurry; If what you say is true then... I don't have much time left. We need to go Uruha, right away.”

He nodded and got up before helping me to my feet.

“Of course but... We should both clean up first. We certainly need it.”

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

The sun was by now low past the horizon of nearby mountains. Two people ran out of a huge castle and the taller blonde blinked them both to a large junkyard filled with... Well, junk.

It was here that they stopped just outside the gates to the Goblin City. And Aoi's friends just happened to be nearby. It was like Uruha had said before, they seemed frozen in time, calling out for him silently. Uruha pulled Aoi behind a huge broken down goblin automaton just below a hill of the junk and hugged him to his chest tightly.

"You have to hurry, Aoi. We don't have much time. Once I take down the bubble, it will be up to you to get to your friends and make it inside. And if you meet up with Ruki again, please don't blame him. This was all my fault... Do you think you can do this?"

Aoi nuzzled against Uruha for security, feeling his heart beating against his chest at a million miles a minute. He already had found it inside of himself to forgive Ruki.

"I don't know... What if I can't? What if I never make it..?"

"Shh, don't say that Aoi. You'll make it... I'll make sure of that, precious."

And for once, Aoi didn't protest at the pet name.

"How much time do I have left?"

Uruha sighed and looked up to the clock he materialized in thin air.

"We have an hour. My goblins won't make this easy for you, and... I'll be forced to send in a few to stop you. Only the dumb ones, okay? They aren't very smart, and can't see very well. You should be able to get past with no prolems at all." He then lifted Aoi's face to stare into his eyes seriously. "I'll be waiting Aoi. I know you'll make it to me safe and sound. My masters won't exactly be happy with what I have done but I don't care anymore. Now once you do make it... Please consider this; Stay with me, here. And I will make you happy."

"What..?" Aoi whispered in disbelief. "What are you asking?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. Aoi, please at least consider it... I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving me behind after everything we have done together. I love you too much to let you walk away, even though I woudn't protest against you if you do. No matter what you do, I will always love you until the day I die."

Uruha kissed his full lips softly to prove his point and then his cheeks.

"Uru... What about my family..? My brother? I can't just leave that all behind like I never existed..."

But deep inside himself, Aoi was seriously considering it. Who was he kidding? His life sucked. His parents didn't know about his problems with anxiety, he had no friends, no love life. Everyone at school either bullied or ignored him completely. The only thing he had in that world was his brother, and we could see where that landed him. But what if Uruha was right? What if... Staying here with him, he could learn to be happy? And learn to love him back?

"I know of the life you lived above in the human world. Do not lie to me and say you were happy. I know you were miserable, which is why I want you to stay here. Please consider it okay?"

Aoi bit his lip but sighed softly, nodding his head slowly.

"Okay... I'll... I'll consider it."

Uruha smiled brightly and pulled Aoi into a deep, heartfelt kiss that made Aoi's stomach feel like butterflies had started shooting him with bazookas and tiny machine guns. He kissed back, unable to push Uruha away. Soon Uruha pulled back, breathing just slightly more heavily.

"I love you Aoi... And I believe in you. You can do this. For us. I have to go now... Please get there safely."

Aoi allowed Uruha one more kiss and hug before he watched the blonde Fae step away from him, his beautiful smile always there even as he slowly materialized from sight.

He knew the bubble popped when the world began to make sound once more. Birds were chirping, animals were calling, and most importantly, his friends were still calling out to him.

"Aoi! Sir Aoi, where are you?!" Cazqui shouted, alongside Ludo who was bellowing his name over and over. He quickly scrambled up the junk hill, calling his friends.

"Ludo! Cazqui! Over here!" he yelled. At the top of the hill his friends were seen running towards him to help him up the steep slope.

"Aoi! Are you alright?!" Cazqui fretted and dusted off Aoi's shirt. "Are you hurt?"

"Aoi back," Ludo cheered and gave Aoi a huge hug, careful not to crush him.

"Where are we?" Aoi asked. "And where is Ruki?"

"Ruki gone," the beast rumbled sadly.

"Indeed," Cazqui agreed. "You and he disappeared just a while ago, but you were the only one we could find. Look there, sir Aoi. Those are the gates to the Goblin city!"

"Well then. Ludo, sir Cazqui. Let's get going, we don't have much time left."

He and his remaining friends walked to the edge of the junkyard, just before he huge stone walls of the city. And there by the main doors, a goblin guard stood straight up. But from the look and sound of it... he was unconscious. Sleeping standing up.

"Open up!" Cazqui cried as they approached the door. "Open the door!"

Aoi flinched and tried to make Cazqui be quiet.

"Cazqui hush, you'll wake the guard!"

The white haired guard growled and slammed his sword hilt against the goblin's armor, uncaring that he was putting them all in peril.

"Well let them all wake up!"

"Hey hey hey! Hush, please! For my sake hush!"

He pulled Cazqui back and pressed a hand to his mouth. The guard instantly became calm.

"But of course. For thee, anything. But... I am not a coward?"

"No!"

"And my sense for battle is keen?"

"Oh yes," Aoi agreed, knowing how true that statement really was.

"Then I will fight anyone, anywhere! Any place! Any time!"

He started to become hyper again, but Aoi quickly hushed him again.

"Yes yes we know! Now hush!"

Finally Cazqui calmed down enough to not freak out over the guard sleeping. They carefully pushed past the doors and inside.

"I don't see why we have to be so quiet," he grumbled to Aoi. "It's only a goblin city."

Slowly the door swung closed, but no one noticed the way the guard slowly awoke at the last minute and looked at them before the doors slammed. Ludo jumped but otherwise paid no attention. They had another set of doors to walk past. Aoi felt like there should have been something happening but... What? And had those doors always had such huge goblin metalsuit shaped holes in them? This just felt too easy to him.

They walked past the empty door and into the city. Everything was quiet except for a random chicken here and there. On a house nearby a black cat lounged on the roof and stared down at them with curious green eyes. About a quarter mile away, he saw the castle in all its glory, standing proud and tall as only a castle should.

"I think we're gonna make it," Aoi says confidently. But he knew Uruha would be forced to try stopping them one last time. So just in case, he kept his eyes open for any sign of danger as they now headed straight for the castle.

'Come on Uruha,' he thought in his head. 'Do your best from now on.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Uruha sat in his throne as usual, with Aoi's baby brother sitting on his lip. The clock above his head read ten minutes past twelve.

He smiled and bounced the child up and down with a peaceful look on his face. But no, that was only a mask for the turmoil raging inside of him. And the worry, and the anxiety. His three masters were now powerless but that didn't mean they couldn't try influencing him.

Speaking of which, they were all standing in his throne room at this very moment. Their eerie black hooded figures standing just before him in the throne room.

"Your majesty, please," one of them hissed. "Canst thou sit around and frolic whilst that boy comes closer and closer?"

"I told you," he says in response. "I am not giving my all to stop him anymore. We have all spent our agreed number of efforts on this. So you can no longer try and change my mind. He is coming here, and you cannot stop him. The goblins however... They do not know that I am aware of his presence here in the city. They will try to come here to get me to announce a rally to stop him. I'll play along of course. But Aoi isn't stupid, he will easily get past them."

Another one of the three came closer.

"Your majesty, why dost thou let thine emotions control thine heart? Have you no regard for your kingdom? Your home? And the thousands of creatures that call this place home?"

"If there is one thing I am certain of, it is that he will not let this place fall to shambles. He promised me that if he does leave, which I will let him do if he decides to, he will promise to swear not to say the words that will render me powerless and this place doomed. It will all work out."

The three figures all grumble in unison before disappearing, except for one. The smallest one. He strode up to the throne and pulled back his hood as he had on so many occasions before. His strikingly ethereal and ghost like features glowing in the late evening light.

"Sire... Do you really love this human that much?" he asks the king informally, rather than in their usual formal thee's and thou's. Uruha was closest to him than the other three.

"Yes master Kai. He is my everything. Someone I would give up my Kingdom for if I could. You understand that right?"

The spirit sighed and looks down, his eyelids fluttering open and closed.

"I understand, Your Majesty. If the human does decide to stay beside you, I support your decision through and through. Hopefully my brothers can feel the same way. They want what is best for you, and for this kingdom."

"I know... They are like my fathers in a way, but you are like my brother Kai. You understand me and what goes through my head."

Kai smiled and laughed softly, pulling up his hood to cover his face and to regain his anonymous persona.

"If only a small amount of the time," he answered. "But at any rate... I wish you luck Your Majesty. Goodbye."

"Thank you master. Goodbye."

Soon the spirit disappeared from sight. Uruha sighed and held Akira closer. At this point a few goblins began to fill the room, back from their small snack break in the ballroom. He brought back his indifferent demeanor, continuing to play with the little human in his lap.

And like he had predicted, a few minutes later a hysterical goblin guard came tumbing into the throne room and scaring the other goblins half to death.

"Your highness! Your highness!" It cried and bowed before Uruha in respect. "The boy!"

"What," Uruha asks innocently.

"The boy who ate the berries and forgot everything!"

Uruha became more serious, looking at the goblin with disdain.

"What of him?"

Oh but he knew already, he knew plenty.

"Him, the beast and sir Cazqui are in the city! They are waiting for you!"

Uruha quickly stood up, pretending to be enraged.

"What!"

"They got through the gates and they are on their way to the castle!"

"Stop him!" Uruha ordered and handed the baby to another nurse maid. "Call out the guards! Take the baby and hide him! Come on, move! Move!"

It was utter chaos from then on. The goblins were in a panic, and he was feeling very very hopeful now. If he managed to get inside, then he surely shouldn't have any more problems. Right?

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Aoi and his friends looked around the city as they approached the steps to the castle doors. His heart did somersaults in his chest as he got closer. But where was this... Ambush Uruha told him about? The goblin assault? This was just too too easy and that made him uneasy. But his friends seemed otherwise indifferent.

"I think we're gonna make it," he says. Bad idea apparently. Out of nowhere, goblins of every shape and size began to pop up on the steps, weapons of every kind pointing at them menacingly..

'Damn it Uruha! Way to spoil the moment!'

Cazqui started to panic and brought out his sword for defense.

"W-w-what do we do?!"

"Come on," Aoi calls and leads the group away towards a different part of the city. "This way!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

"Damn it!" Uruha yelled and kicked a nearby table onto its side. He hadn't meant for the elite squad to be called out! Now even more time would be wasted! And Aoi... Aoi would lose even more time... He then knew he had no other choice but to watch and look for a way to help in any way he could. Aoi was currently weaving through out the city and trying to avoid the goblins had they managed to get a sight on them. But then they had no choice but to seek solace in a random goblin house when they became surrounded on all sides. Cazqui was on the other side of the city, facing off against a group of the cavalier goblins.

Aoi and Ludo tried fending them off until Ludo could call the rocks at the right time. Suddenly, there was a familiar voice behind Uruha and he swerved around only to find a very certain imp.

"Hello your Highness."

"...Ruki?" he asked in disbelief and turned from the window. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my punishment," Ruki mumbles quietly. "It's my fault that he was able to get here. I turned my back on him and... I let you down. So you need to properly punish me."

Uruha scoffs and goes to the small creature, putting a hand on his shoulder and seeing how Ruki flinched just a little.

"Look, Ruki... I have to tell you something. It's about Aoi."

"What is it?"

The Fae brought Ruki to the window and pointed to the house where they were trapped.

"He's here now in that house. I don't blame you because... Well If I had left him in that forest like I originally was supposed to, he would have lost... So I... I brought him to the junkyard so he would have a chance."

Ruki frowned in disbelief, looking at Uruha with wide eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying this Ruki; I want him to come here, I want him to finish in time... Because I love him."

Uruha could swear he saw the confusion in his eyes, and from the wheels turning in Ruki's head as well. Just by looking at him you could tell, and the way he was stuttering was also a dead giveaway.

"What... What do you-?"

"Bottom line is, I need you to help him again Ruki. He knows it wasn't your fault that he was given the berries in the first place. And he has promised to forgive you no matter what. I trust his judgement because I have spent time with him already."

"In your bubble? Is that why he suddenly appeared so close?"

"Yes. He and I have... Gotten to know each other a bit," he admits softly.

"You mean you two did the thing?" he screeches.

"No matter," Uruha dismisses quickly. "Point being, you need to get down there and guide him here. Please, just one last time, and you will be free to go."

Ruki swallowed hard, once more looking beyond the window to the tiny little house. He could hear Aoi yelling and Ludo's ear splitting howls, so he knew that rocks of every size and shape will come barreling through the city any minute now. It will be dangerous, of that he is all too aware of already. These elite soldiers weren't exactly bright but they knew how to fight.

Plus Aoi was.. He was his friend. And friends never abandoned each other no matter what.

"So? What do you say Ruki? Will you help him? Will you help me?"

The imp gives a soft sigh before looking at his King.

"....I'll do it," he finally answered. "Even though I am small, I still want to help him in any way I can. For the sake of our friendship and my loyalty to this Kingdom I cannot back down."

Overjoyed Uruha envelops the creature into his arms for a tight hug.

"Oh thank you so much Ruki..! You have no idea how elated I am that you have not betrayed your heart as many have before. And for that, I am willing to bestow a small gift upon you."

"A gift? What sort of gift?" Ruki asked curiously once Uruha let him go.

"It may not be much at first but... I hope it will help you."

Uruha reached into his pocket and pulled forth a small chained necklace with a clear quartz-like gem in the shape of a water droplet inset into the chain. He puts it around Ruki's neck and allows Ruki to admire it.

"What is it?"

"A Fae tear, mine to be exact. It grants a very special ability to the wearer. You can turn into a Fae with powerful magic for a certain amount of time per day every day. Us it to help you guide Aoi here. Since it is my tear, the powers it gives are similar to mine, though not exact. I have been waiting for the right time to give it to someone who deserved it."

Ruki looks at Uruha with watery eyes.

"Do I really deserve such an amazing gift?"

"Yes," Uruha says. "I think you have done more than what you needed to prove yourself. Now please, you have to hurry. We haven't much time left. And I have one last thing for you to do for me."

"O-of course Uruha. What is it?"

The Fae King once more gives Ruki a pouch filled with fresh strawberries.

"Give these to him. They aren't laced with Luna-dust like last time. They are normal and I want him to have them as a present."

Ruki nodded, taking he pouch and attaching it to his belt.

"Thank you," he murmured. "For... For everything. And for believing in me. I will go right away!"

The imp bowed once more as he headed to the doors of the throne room.

"Be careful Ruki!"

Uruha waited til he was out of sight before looking back down upon the city. It was like he had expected; Many rocks were now tumbling through the once peaceful city and causing utter chaos and discord to the goblins. Good, now all he had to do... Was hope and wait.

 

-=-=-=-=- CUT HERE -=-=-=-=-

 

"Ludo! Come on we have to go while the goblins are all distracted!"

Aoi and his friend were ready to leave the house when a sudden knock at the door stopped them short.

"Who is there?" he asked cautiously. What he heard next utterly stunned him.

"Aoi, It's me! Please come outside!"

"Ru... Ruki? Is that you?"

"Yes! Please we haven't much time left!"

Aoi and Ludo hurried outside to find... A peculiar sight. It was Ruki, but... Had he always been so... not short? He was at least at five feet in height now, and his features were more defined and mature like.

"Ruki, how did you get so tall?"

"No time to explain," Ruki says. Even his voice was deeper, like he wasn't an imp anymore. Almost like a... "Here. These are for you. Don't worry about being knocked unconscious again, they are completely fine. I don't need no sappy apology."

Ruki gave Aoi the pouch of berries, and looked up to the castle. There, he could see Uruha in the window with his advanced eyesight. Aoi shivers as he sees his favorite treat inside, knowing who exactly they were from, and it made his heart flutter in his chest as he remembered what happened not long before this. He straightened up after receiving his gift and placed his hand on Ruki's shoulder.

"I forgive you Ru. Because you are my friend. And friends stick together. And also... Here are your things, Ruki," he said and gives Ruki his pouch of precious gems and stones. "Thank you for everything."

Ruki's haughty attitude slipped away as he receives the jewels, staring at them with disinterest.

"Th...Thank you, Aoi... Um, we should.. Go. He's waiting for us."

"Right. Come on Ludo! We have time to get there now!"

The trio made their way to the steps to the castle once more, and Aoi couldn't forget the other part of their broken up little group.

"Cazqui!" he calls. Soon the familiar guardsman comes running with a shouted affirmation and joins his friends.

"Hey, its Ruki!" he greets. "Hast thou decided to rejoin us?"

"Yeah I have," he responds. "I... I had my reasons."

"We can talk later. Right now, we have to go."

The reunited friends all trudged up the stairway and left the city in utter chaos behind them. Ludo pushed the heavy metal doors out of the way to reveal the main chamber of the castle. They took a left and went up some stairs to a second floor throne room. One that was... Very familiar to Ruki. It was here that he was just standing moments before. The throne was empty, and the middle floor pit had two chickens randomly sitting in it. And a clock was sitting just above the throne, reading twelve fifty.

"Oh no," Aoi said frantically and looked around. To the left was another stairway. "That's the only way he could have gone."

"Well okay then," Cazqui said and started walking towards it. "Come on everyone-"

"No, wait," Aoi says and stops his friends from going any further. "I have to do this on my own from now on."

Ruki understood already, but Cazqui was confused.

"But why?" he inquired.

"Because... That is the way it is done," Aoi says quietly. And the guardsman sighed, sheathing his sword at his side.

"Well... If that is the way it must be done, then that is the way you must do it. But.. Should you need us..?"

"Yes," Ruki finished. "Should you need us?"

Aoi smiled and looks at his friends with happiness, his eyes tearing up.

"I'll call. Thank you," he whispered. "All of you."

And that was the last thing he said to his friends that hour as he disappeared up the steps. Anxiety and dread made his body feel shaky but he knew he couldn't stop to rest. Uruha was waiting for him and he couldn't let him down. Not now when he was so close to seeing him again.

In his head, he had already decided what he wanted to do once he reached Uruha. And he was resolute in keeping true to his decision.

"Hang on Uruha," he says. "I'm coming. Just you wait."

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

Apparently Uruha had a sense of humor, because as he turned the corner at the top of the steps he came face to face with another one of Uruha's bubble scenes. Inside the bubble was the illusion of a strawberry field, stretching to the other side of the massive room. And it looked so familiar in here... Suddenly he realized that this was the ballroom from before, now converted to a field. He clutched at the pouch beside him and stepped into the bubble. Immediately, he was assaulted by the smell of fresh berries and the ceiling now resembled a beautiful blue sky with no clouds. Birds were chirping happily as thy flew by. The most noticeable detail was the fact that the walls were no longer visible, giving the illusion of being in an expansive, never ending field. It was impressive, very very impressive.

“Uruha! I'm here!” he calls and walks into the spaces between the fields of the red fruits. “Uruha?”

After a moment another presence makes itself known.

“Aoi.”

He slowly turned around at the gentle voice, and there he was. The illustrious Fae King in all his glory and glamour. His hair was now in different hues of brown and gold.and hung to his neck, his lips were a deep shade of glossy and on his body was a simple black long sleeved silky shirt with the sleeves rolled up and soft black pants. His eyes were now a stunning Golden hue with flecks of silver in them. He was such a sight to see that Aoi couldn't believe it was the same person.

“You... I...”

“Shhh,” Uruha hushed and pressed his finger to Aoi's lips and smiled. “We can speak in a moment. But for now... I think someone other than me has been waiting to see you.”

Uruha holds out his arms and Aoi watched with teary eyes as his baby brother slowly became visible and into Uruha's arms. He was happy to see Aoi after so long and reached for his brother.

“Akira... Oh Akira!”

Uruha lets the infant leave his arms and into his brothers, watching how Aoi started to cry as he held the child to him tightly. They were definitely sibling all right, from the gentle thin lips to the bright sparkling eyes. Even though they were different colored it still looked the same.

“So... You have made it here like I had hoped. And just in the nic of time too.”

Saying this, Uruha hears Aoi's soft sniffles of happiness and joy and goes closer to look deep into his eyes, holding himself back from touching him just yet.

“So... What happens now?”

“Aoi... You know what has to be said. It isn't over. Make your decision. Stay with me... Or return home. The power you hold controls me now.”

The human sniffed and bounced Akira in his arms and looked at the very anxious King in front of him. First he needed details before he made any real decisions.

“What's... Whats gonna happen to Akira if I stay here?”

“He will go back to your family if you so wish it. And you may visit him whenever you like... My masters will make you one of us, a Fae, and we can be together until the end of our time in this world.”

The human wipes his eyes and sighed, dreading the answer to the next question.

“And... And if I don't stay. What happens then..?”

Uruha gives a sad smile, his hands shaky and clammy.

“One of two things. Either you leave me and say the words to give me my powers back. And I regain control of this place and can live the rest of my life alone and in despair, Or... or you keep them from me and... And Leave me alone while my entire world crumbles to pieces. The entirety of my kingdom will bend and break against your magic, and nothing can reverse it.”

Aoi definitely didn't want that last bit to happen, so keeping these 'powers' for himself was far out of the question.

“So... My family. They will remember me?”

“If that is what you wish to happen, then yes.”

“Akira will remember too..? If I want him to?”

Uruha nods and wills his terror back.

“So.. What do you choose Aoi?”

Wasn't there something missing here? Aoi knew there was and he didn't want this all to end on such an awkward note.

“First things first,” he suddenly says and surprises Uruha.

“What?”

He grinned payfully and placed Akira in a nearby grassy patch so he could stretch his arms.

“You have to convince me first. Convince me that I want to stay. Seduce me with that Kingly charm of yours... Let me know exactly what I am getting if I allow myself to stay here.”

'So that's what he is playing at,' Uruha mused in his head. 'What a sneaky little vixen he is.'

“Very well.” he says with a smile. “Play along with me, okay? You know the stories right?”

Uruha stepped forward a bit and grabbed Aoi's hands in his and squeezes them assuringly. After he lets go, Aoi started to recite the lines from the stories that he and Uruha both knew by heart. And like a well scripted play they effortlessly spoke back and forth, with Uruha circling around Aoi slowly.

“Give back the child,” Aoi begins.

“Aoi beware. I have been generous up until now. And I can be cruel.”

“Generous?” Aoi teased. “What have you done that is generous?”

“Everything! Everything I have done I have done for you. You cowered before me, and I was frightening. I have reordered time, and I have turned the world upside down! And I have done it all for you. Now I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me... Isn't that generous?”

Aoi decided to word his next lines carefully, knowing that he had but a few things to say. He started to follow Uruha towards a large tree that appeared out of nowhere, murmuring his words.

“Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered.. I have fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin City. To take back the child which you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours... And my... My...”

He and Aoi both knew that this was where the playing would end. One word from Aoi... And this would all be over.

“Stop. Wait... Look here, princess,” he says just as seriously. He made a bubble appear in his fingertips which then hardened into crystal before offering it to Aoi. “Look what I am offering you. Your dreams.”

Aoi looked inside and indeed, saw the thing his heart desired deep down inside and what it meant to him. For so long, all he wanted was love, and that dream made itself seen as an image of Uruha. He was Aoi's love, his hearts wishes. And that was all it took to send his anxiety out of the hypothetical window.

“Keep... Keep going,” he urged Uruha as he skipped his own lines while they both came under the shade of the tree.

“I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have anything you want,” Uruha continued gently. “Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave.”

Aoi swallowed back his nerves and felt how loud his pulse was hammering in his ears. This was the last bit and he would be made to pick what to do. He looked down for a bit at his hands and how they were shaking before he slowly swiveled his head up to stare at Uruha. The words fell from his lips as softly as the beating of a butterfly's wings, but the meaning they held reverberated through the both of them like a shock wave.

“You do have power over me.”

As he uttered them, Uruha suddenly became engulfed in light and he grabbed for Aoi's hands once the bubble started to float away.

“What's happening!?” Aoi asked in alarm as the light also engulfed him as well. Uruha's breathing was erratic as he spoke.

“You're... You're giving my powers back... And becoming a part of me as well...”

The illusion around them shattered and brought them back to the reality inside the ballroom. Akira was a short distance away, covered in grass and bits of strawberries. Aoi and Uruha's hands were still joined as the bright light pulsed back and forth between them and caused the darkened room to light up. And just as the light appears, it disappears a moment later. They share a stare before Uruha starts to giggle quietly.

“Aoi,” he whines suddenly and smothers him in a heated kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around the human in a tight hug. Aoi leans further into the kiss, tangling his fingers in soft honey hair. It was all finally over... Aoi had won. And in a way, so did Uruha. They both did and nothing could ever tear them apart ever again. Hopefully.

Once Uruha had his fill of butterfly kisses he cupped Aoi's face closer, smiling so much that his face was aching.

“Uruha,” Aoi whispered. “What do we do now?”

The king opened his mouth to respond, but a different voice answered for him.

“Greetings Your Majesty.”

They turned around to see three dark robed figures standing near Akira. One of them picked the infant up and walked closer.

“You have completed your trials, young man,” he voiced and handed Aoi his brother. “However, just not in the way we had expected... Nonetheless, we are all here now. And I think his Majesty knows what this means.”

Aoi looked at Uruha with interest, whom only gave an awkward smile at his masters. Of all times to have showed up...

“Um, yeah. Aoi, honey... Come with me. Akira can come too.”

Confused Aoi let Uruha pull him out of the ballroom through a door on the other side and down a nearby hallway with his masters close behind them. This hallway looked familiar...

“Where are we going, Uruha?”

“You will see, love. You will see.”

Along the way Akira started to fuss a little bit, grabbing at Aoi's hair insistently.

“Aki? What are you doing, little brother?”

“I think someone is hungry,” Uruha laughs and takes the infant from Aoi. “Don't worry, little one. Soon this hunger problem you have will be taken care of.”

Aoi suddenly had a weird thought that... Uruha would make an excellent father... Ah but he was probably under the impression that he didn't want any kids of his own...

“Through here,” Uruha says and pushed open a large stone door in the hallway. “Our next matter at hand will be discussed in here.”

Inside the room was more brighter than the ballroom back there. It wasn't really empty either. This was Uruha's main artifact room, holding many important and priceless things inside. Including the mirror he stood at only hours before.

“Your Majesty,” one of them says as the door closes. “The infant.”

“Ah yes. Here.”

He handed Akira to one of the figures and blinked a small crib into the room so Akira could be put inside. The three figures stand over by the mirror as Aoi and Uruha stand in the middle of the room, hand in hand.

“Now. First things first,” one of them again says. “Uruha. Tell us exactly what the boy has done so that your powers have returned.”

“He said... He said 'You do have power over me.' The words known throughout the kingdom as the ones said by the runner to give the powers of the King in power back to him. But in this instance, since I have no desire to send him off like the others, he still retains a small bit of my magic inside of him. That is how it... It happened.”

They all look between each other and back to them.

“Understood. The one other thing we want to discuss is your decision to keep him here. Do you truly believe he will be happy here?”

Uruha felt Aoi squeeze his hand in approval and he smiled.

“Yes, master. I do believe that he will be happy here. He knows that... I will do anything for him, move the stars if I could... Anything.”

They looked at Aoi next, who was standing there awkwardly with his head.

“And you boy. Do you think you will be happy here?”

He swallowed and looked up to the hidden faces of the eerie figures.

“Um... yes. I trust Uruha and I... I do think that... I can find what I am missing here. My old life had nothing for me and I was unhappy. But here, Uruha has showed me that... There were other ways to find happiness in other people.”

“What are your feelings for the King? Do you love him?”

Aoi looked up at Uruha's eyes and saw his answer there. He grasped his hand tighter and licked his dry lips.

“...Yes.”

The three spirits weren't expecting their King to start crying in that moment, tears silently streaming down his face as he stared at Aoi with pure and utter admiration in his eyes and quivering lips. They understood then that Uruha did indeed give his heart to this boy in every way shape and form. Even going as far as risking his entire kingdom on his feelings for one human based on a simple guess... Well that was love in the most obvious way they knew of.

“We understand. Very well, we shall proceed with the transformation process as planned.”

“Transformation process?” Aoi asked with slight apprehension.

“You will become what I am, Aoi,” Uruha croaked emotionally, trying not to rub at his eyes. “As a human, your body isn't really suited to staying down here for long term periods of time. So... So they will make you more compatible...”

“You mean I.. I won't be human anymore?”

Uruha shook his head and held his hand tighter.

“Of course you can refuse to be changed as well, I won't force you to do this. But it will be harder on your body if you don't...”

Aoi saw the fear reflected on Uruha's face and he sighed.

“No.... I want to do it,” he says finally. “I want to be... Be like you.”

Uruha smiled and hugged Aoi.

“You are so precious to me Aoi... How did I ever come to deserve you?”

“I... I don't know. It just comes to me I guess.”

Uruha grinned and pulled back, running his fingers along Aoi's cheek.

“Are you ready for this?”

Aoi swallowed hard and nodded.

“Yeah. I am.”

Uruha's masters came forward after a bit of time alone to themselves, pulling Aoi away and made a three point circle around him.

“Stand still; this will only take a moment.”

Aoi looked at Uruha past the figures and saw him give a reassuring smile. That smile that he knew he had fallen in love with at some point.

The spiritual figures began to recite a strange spell, making small streams of sparkling bubbles and blips of light start to swirl around Aoi in a tiny whirlwind. It weaved in and out of his body like magical pieces of string and made him feel like something was vibrating into him. And just like that it was over. The three eerie figures stepped away and allowed Uruha to once more join the humans side.

“It is done,” the shortest one says and bows to Uruha in respect. “We must take our leave now; We will continue to monitor your progress here, Aoi.”

The other two disappeared before he did, and Uruha gave him one last nod as he followed behind his brothers. Aoi looked down at his fingers before grabbing at Uruha's hands.

“That was it?”

“Yes; Magic is a very delicate but very powerful force. The Fae transition spell is a safe and otherwise unnoticeable spell besides the obvious changes. It will take about a month for your body to finish changing...”

They slowly inched closer together bit by bit, their lips just a centimeter apart like their entwined hands. Aoi felt Uruha's warm breath on his own in a gentle whisper before they finally touched.

“I love you.”

They stood this way together for what seemed like a while... And Aoi remembered that they were forgetting something. In between Uruha's eager repetitive kisses he was able to suck in breaths to speak. And at the same time trying to ignore the hands running through his hair.

“Uru... Akira... He's still...”

“Hmm?”

“Akira,” he says again. Uruha paused his kisses and slowly looked over at the infant, still in the crib and staring at them in utter confusion.

“Oh yes... I have to... Take him home.”

Aoi smiles and placed his hands on Uruha's chest.

“Uru... I should probably tell my parents I won't be coming back... Since I won't fit in anymore.”

“Right. I had someone up there tell them you took Akira to a park for a while to bond with him. They know he is with you. We should probably go.”

“Someone? Another... Eh, spy?”

“Yes. Now come on, we shouldn't keep them from waiting.”

Aoi pulled back from Uruha and picked his brother up from the crib to ruffle his hair.

“We're gonna see mommy and daddy again Akira. Are you excitted?”

The boy looked up at Aoi and smiled wide.

“Mama?” he cooed softly, and he grinned.

“Yes... We're going to see mama.”

Uruha smiled and grabbed for Aoi's hand as they blinked away from the castle. Suddenly, he had the very odd thought that maybe... Aoi would perhaps make a great mother.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Why exactly is it dark outside? Haven't I been gone for over twelve hours?”

“According to this worlds time, you were only gone for thirty minutes. You were babysitting remember?”

Oh yes, Now he remembered... When he had been with his brother when he wished him away, they were in the park... And now they were just outside of Aoi's suburban home. It was such a sore sight to see after this whole while he was gone. And he was certain Akira would have felt the same way as well if he understood what was going on.

“Yeah... Well, how do we do this?”

“Tell them.. Tell them you are leaving, and you are going to visit Akira from time to time. I'm your quote unquote 'friend' who helped you find a new place. You're old enough now to be on your own according to them.”

“Are you coming with me?”

“But of course,” Uruha smiles and uses his magic to push own the points of hie ears to make them look like regular human ears. “I want to see who has been with you for your whole life. I'm curious is all.”

Aoi smiled and led the way to the door.

“Cross your fingers, okay?”

Aoi pushed it open and found his parents in the living room just beyond the foyer. They were in front of the TV waiting for him it seemed.

“Oh! Aoi, there you are,” their mother says in relief as she approaches them. “We were wondering when you would come back.”

“Yeah... I... I got caught up in talking to someone.” Aoi reluctantly gives Akira to his mother and looks back at Uruha. “He's hungry too mom, you should feed him.”

“I understand,” she says and looks at the stranger in her home with curiosity. “And who is this? Your friend?”

“Yeah he is. This is Uruha... Um... Mom, dad. I need to... Tell you something.”

His parents both came to the foyer where they stood after his mother put Akira in his high chair in the kitchen.

“What is it son?” his father asked. Aoi bit his lip and sighed heavily.

“I'm leaving home.”

“What?!”

He flinched as they both vocalized t the same time, and saw Uruha give a sight frown.

“Ah, I knew you would react like that...”

“What? What do you mean you're leaving?!” His mother cries. “Are we not good parents? Have we done something? Please Aoi, we can be better!”

“No no no, it's not that mother really, it's... It's all me actually. I.. I have anxiety but... But you never really wanted to help me with it. So that is why I decided it was better to leave and find my own way. My friend Uruha has helped me, more than I could ever possibly hope he would... He understands me, and... And I feel like he... He has something I have been needing this entire time.”

He looks back at Uruha, smiling weakly with almost teary eyes. The fae smiles back, reaching out to squeeze his arm gently for support.

“Well... Where will you go?” His father asks with concern.

“Sapporo, over in Hokkaido. There's.. Something special there.”

Uruha smiles and crossed his arms. Aoi's parents both heave sighs and pull Aoi into their arms.

“Oh son... We are so sorry for never giving you the attention you needed all this time. If you're serious than... We can't stop you can we?”

His mother looked her son over, noticing the small scratches on his cheeks.

“What happened to your face?” she asked.

“Oh, I uh... I fell. Nothing major.”

His parents continued to fuss over him until Akira started to cry a little bit, still hungry.

“Akira, I am sorry,” his mother says and wipes a stray tear away. “Here let me feed you.”

As she does that, Aoi's father looks at the two boys with confusion.

“Are you staying here tonight, Aoi? Before you go?”

Aoi looks at Uruha, who shook his head sadly.

“I'm afraid not,” he answered. “We really have to go now. But... I promise to visit as often as I can. If you two will let me? I can't leave Akira without a brother after all...”

His parents both smiled and nodded.

“Of course, on. If you just up and disappeared forever, well what could we possibly do?”

Aoi grinned and hugged them both again happily.

“Thank you guys! I will miss you. I really will. I need to get some things together Uruha,” he calls to his lover. “Will you help me?”

“Yes. Lead the way.”

A few moments later Aoi and Uruha had most of his things packed away into a suitcase and were downstairs. His parents were sad of course, but they weren't begging him to reconsider.

“We'll miss you son. Please call us, okay?”

“I will. Goodbye mom, dad. I'll see you soon. A month maybe. Okay?”

Uruha and Aoi left the home soon after Aoi's parents had gotten through their goodbyes. They walked to the end of the driveway where Aoi quickly pulled Uruha to him for a deep kiss, pouring his heart into the gesture as best as he could. Uruha was surprised but pleasantly so. Then Aoi looked up at him and smiled shyly, saying the words that made Uruha's brain go completely stupid. The words that he should have said a long time ago.

“I love you, Uruha.”

Once Uruha was in the right state of mind again, he instantly blinked them away, deep to underground where they both belonged. And once there, he and Aoi were too caught up in each other to properly put everything away. The King pushed his new lover down to his bed in an all too familiar room. He had Aoi helpless under him in a matter of minutes. And soon enough, they were happily entwined in one another's arms. Finally together and alone.

It was perfect now. No masters. No spirits. No time limits. No nothing.

Just them. And that was all that mattered.

Aoi had finally found his happiness.

END?


	11. EPILOGUE

Two years later (Sixteen in the human world)

A peculiar little creature was walking inside of a mazed hedge, his soft curly blonde hair bouncing with every step, a litle tune humming from his mouth.

Today was an important day, and he was not going to miss it. It was in fact, Uruha's birthday after all. His friends were all going to be at the castle today, including Ludo. Ruki hadn't seen Aoi in a whole month. Not since that time he and Ludo 'dropped in' at the wedding between him and Uruha... The King? Queen? He wasn't so sure anymore.

Ever since Aoi turned full Fae he was completely different. He was taller than Uruha now, his girly face was a little more God like, and he even had their roles completely switched now. At the beginning Uruha was the more dominant one, but after... Well, let's just say Aoi was a little more competitive when it came to stuff like that.

Now, Aoi was the one who was mostly in charge, learning how to control the labyrinth at whim and even gained a strange power that even Uruha had to respect. Apparently, Aoi could make anything he wanted out of a weird liquidy magic and make it real, not unlike Uruha's illusion bubbles.

Ruki strolled into the goblin city like he owned the place, past the goblins whom were terrified of him. Past the rebuilt stone fountain that was destroyed during Aoi's run. And finally into the huge doors of the castle and straight for the ballroom. But for some odd reason... It was empty. He was expecting the room to be filled with all manner of Fae and fairy kind. But... There wasn't anyone.

“Aoi? 'Ruha? Guys?”

Nothing. Hmm, now this was definitely odd. Maybe they were upstairs?

He headed straight for the other side and upstairs to where he knew Aoi and Uruha's bedroom was. Just outside he heard voices that definitely his friends voices. He knocked and waited until Aoi opened the door.

“Ruki? W..What are you doing here?”

The imp was about to remind Aoi of the party that was supposed to be going on, but... From the way Aoi was dressed it didn't look like he was going to attend a party. Just behind him, Uruha was asleep in their shared bed. And his hair was quite a mess...

“Um... Well since it's Uruha's birthday I thought that there was going to be a party. But apparently, there.. Isn't.”

Aoi was in full attire for his travelling duties, or in his human world clothes. But where was he going?

“Yeah well... Something came up. We already had our own little... Eh, party, if you catch my drift.”

Ruki narrowed his eyes.

“Stop telling me thing I don't wanna know.”

Aoi grinned and patted Ruki's shoulder, smiling as he looked back at his lover sleeping like a baby.

“Yeah, I don't think Uruha is gonna be able to get up for a while. But Ru... I need your help, okay? As my best friend.”

The imp narrowed his eyes.

“Does this involve me getting small again like the last time I 'helped' you?”

Aoi laughed and put on a black leather jacket and human sunglasses.

“It involves Akira, my brother. You remember him right?”

“Aoi. I haven't seen your kid brother since he was a baby. But yeah I remember him.”

“How much time has passed since I have been down here?”

“Two years, why?”

“Well,” Aoi huffs and used the spell to push his ears to a rounded human like shape. “Up in the Human world it has been sixteen years. Akira is seventeen now, and goes to high school, and our parents are divorced. Now, he has our real mom but an ass of a stepdad. Plus, there is a new little half brother in the picture.”

“So what is the problem here?”

Aoi sighed and looks at Ruki.

“He... He's gotten into some trouble. I think it will be best if you came with me and saw for yourself.”

“But Aoi!” Ruki said pointedly. “If you haven't noticed I am not exactly the tallest imp in the world, even with the necklace Uruha gave me that turns me Fae like I am now!”

Aoi hummed softly, sizing up the tiny little body in his head.

“Hm, true true... You aren't exactly of... Human stature,” he mused out loud and grinned. “I have just the thing. Wait here.”

Aoi dug around in a medium sized silver leafed box on the borough near the bed. After a moment he pulled out what looked like a shiny silver bracelet.

“Wait wait wait,” Ruki stuttered. “Let me guess; Another weird Fae artifact that will do something weird to me, right?”

Aoi laughed and shrugged, tossing it at Ruki.

“Actually, It's fairy made. It will make you human instead of Fae, and for however long you want instead of only once a day. Pretty cool huh? All you gotta do is say human when you wanna be human, and imp when you wanna turn back.”

Ruki smiled and slipped the bracelet on, admiring its gleaming surface.

“...Okay. Count me in,” he says with a smirk. “I'm kinda curious to see what Akira looks like now.”

“Awesome. One sec,” Aoi chirped and skipped to Uruha's side, brushing away his bangs and kissing his forehead gently. “Hey... Uru. I'll be going up above first with Ruki, okay? Follow behind me as soon as you can.”

The blonde hummed quietly and blinked sleepily at Aoi, smiling.

“Okay. I'll be there in a bit... Love you...”

Aoi smiled back and nudged their noses together.

“I love you too, baby. Don't fall too far behind, kay?”

“'Kay,” came a sleepy response when Aoi kissed his cheek softly befre he and Ruki left the room.

“Mind telling me.. When exactly did you became Mister Fairy Princess, eh?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You're so full of fluff and sugar that it makes my teeth hurt.”

Aoi smiled and grabbed Ruki's arm.

“I guess that is how love is Ru. Let's get going huh?”

In an instant they found themselves before a familiar house, the sky darkening with each passing minute.

“You better uh, use the braclet now, Ru.”

“Ah, eh, right.”

Ruki used the magic and became what Aoi said he would, a taller, more serious looking human with delicate but firm features.

“Ah you clean up well, little guy,” Aoi laughed. “Still smaller than me though.”

“Ah shut it, princess. Let's just get going all right?”

They walked up to the door and rang the bell.

“Coming!” A young male voice calls. Aoi smiled as he looked down at Ruki. The door comes open and Ruki literally felt the breath leave his lungs.

There stood quite literally, the most attractive human being he has ever laid his eyes on. Sft straight blonde hair styled into spikes, bright blue eyes and thin but... Gorgeous lips. But even more prominent was the strip of cloth around his face that hid his nose. Ruki started slightly hyperventilating under his breath as Aoi and the boy hugged.

“Hey, Aki, how have you been?”

“Aoi! I have been expecting you. Come in already man!”

The raven was about to follow his brother but stopped when he saw Ruki frozen in spot.

“Ru? Is something the matter?”

The imp gasped softly and looked up at Aoi with bright and heated eyes.

“Holy hell,” he whispered. “Your brother is fucking hot.”

END

And that is that! I always love happy endings >w>  
Part 2 of the "Underground" series almost completed. For now, thank you for reading part 1! <3


End file.
